He never notices me
by Soniclover23
Summary: He never notices me. It hurts. I'm mad at him and he's mad at me so we're even. It was too much for me I went on vacation without telling my friends where I went and a certain someone followed me and I don't even know it. He's planning something. Back at home Sonic is miserable and he needs me. I have to leave my friends from vacation not knowing something bad will happen to them..
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first one shot. Let's see how this turns out.**

Amy's P.O.V

He never notices me.

Every time I try to do something to catch his attention, he never notices. Sure he notices me sometimes but that's only when it's during a battle or something like that. That's why I always try to get myself into trouble so for once he can notice me. We used to be really close and we still kind of are but now we're drifting apart which is something I'm trying not to do. I, Amy Rose will tell you a quick story of how we started drifting apart and how he doesn't notice me.

So it all started on a typical Saturday afternoon. As always, the gang has a group meeting at Tail's workshop to hang, talk about or weekend or anything we want but as long as we're together. I usually come late but they always save good stuff for me which I think is pretty cool. Now let's skip with what I did in the morning and start off with me entering the workshop.

_2 days ago_

"Sorry I'm late you guys! I lost track of time since I was cleaning my house as usual" Amy said while taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"It's ok Amy. We know that very well and luckily for you, we haven't started until you made it." Tails said walking over to Amy and giving her a hug.

"Aw thanks. I'll try not to be late next time" Amy returned the hug and walked into the living room where everyone was doing whatever they wanted to keep themselves entertained.

"HEY AMY!" Everyone said in sync

"Hi guys. Sorry I was late" Amy apologized

"It's ok" Everyone said in sync once again

Amy noticed that Sonic hasn't even said hi to her but instead talking to Shadow who did say hi and returned talking to Sonic.

'Hm…that's weird. Sonic didn't say hi to me like he usually does' Amy thought a bit disappointed

"Hi Amy!" Cream greeted

"Hey Cream. Hey I have a quick question"

"Sure. Go ahead" Cream said

"Ok. Do you know why Sonic didn't say hi to me? He just saw me and went back to talk with Shadow" Amy asked

"Well he was fine not so long ago but when he knew you were coming soon, he acted less himself. Did you do anything to him?" Cream asked

"Well that's what I want to find out. From what I know of I haven't done anything to him."

"Well, you can always ask him. I say you should go for it" Cream said

"I guess you right. I'll be right back to make sure you know too. Ok?" Amy said

"Ok. Good luck" Cream walked away going back to the group with Rouge and Blaze. Amy was pacing a bit but after finally getting her courage back, she walked up to Shadow and Sonic and noticed that Sonic didn't even turn to her.

"Hey Rose" Shadow greeted

"Hi Shadow. May I have a minute with Sonic?" Amy asked

Shadow nodded and walked away heading towards Knuckles and Silver. Sonic just looked at the ground waiting for what Amy had to say.

"Hi Sonic"

"Hey….."Sonic mumbled

"I wanted to ask you something"

"Go ahead" Sonic said still not looking at Amy

"I wanna know if you're ok. You look like you've been ignoring me. Did I do something to you?" Amy asked

"No not at all."

"I know he's lying. Come on Sonic! You can't fool just like that' Amy thought

"Oh ok. Just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"Yeah I'm ok." Sonic mumbled

Amy sighed. She has to find a way to make him spill the beans. But how she thought.

"Can you at least look at me?" Amy asked

Sonic looked up at her and the first thing she noticed was his eyes. They looked full of annoyance and hate. She didn't even see the smile that would always make her met. But what kept her thinking was why did he look so mad? Or annoyed? Amy's thoughts were interrupted.

"Sorry but can I end this convo?" Sonic asked

"Yeah sure" Amy said with disappointment

She saw what once she thought was her best friend officially turned into a normal friend. When Sonic had normal friends, he would usually never notice them unless if it's something important. Amy decided to think in a spot where it was just her.

The bathroom.

Sometimes when Amy wasn't at her house, and she needed to think, it would always be in the bathroom. She would usually look at herself in the mirror and just think. So Amy went to the bathroom as locked herself in. She looked into the mirror and thought of one thing.

He lied to her and he barely noticed her. But that barely would probably turn into never really soon. Amy didn't get it. She was more mature now since she was 17 now and was less of a fangirl then she used to be 5 years ago. Did she do something to him? All she wanted to know is why he was acting like this towards her. She heard calls from her friends in the living room and she decided that she would think later. She got out, made a smile, and walked into the living room as if nothing happened.

"Hey Amy you ok?" Silver asked

"Yeah. I was just thinking but nothing serious" Amy replied

"Oh well that's good." Silver said with a smile and headed back to his group. Hours passed and Amy was the first to go home. Everyone knew she was usually last to help Sonic and Tails clean but since Sonic was acting weird, she decided to leave first. She made it home. Did her night routine, and fell asleep just thinking. But something made her gasp. The gang planned to go to the beach tomorrow to play some volleyball but Sonic was going to be there.

Amy sighed and decided to sleep and take clear her mind.

Amy's P.O.V

Well that's one time Sonic didn't notice me barely and this one is my least favorite one….I still have a black eye thanks to a certain stupid volleyball. Now here's the day after what happened at Tail's workshop.

_The next day _

I woke up at my usual time which was like 9:30 and decided to make it early for once which I thought was an accomplishment. I didn't wear nothing fancy. Just a plain white tank top and blue shorts close to my upper thigh. I brought some sandals and a sun hat since it was going to be pretty sunny. I ate pancakes with orange juice and started heading towards the beach. After about 10 minutes I noticed I was the first one and since I was supposed to bring the volleyball I decided to practice since I was usually the best one.

I decided to practice my bumps since that was just something I would usually mess up. The moves I'm good at were setting, over hand serve, and spiking. So I started practicing and I have to admit, I did pretty good. Minutes later the whole gang came and everyone said there hello's and mornings and I noticed Sonic didn't even notice me! I ignored that feeling of hurt and said hi to all my friends. I laughed pretty hard when everyone or should I say almost everyone were all like 'You finally made it early for once' or 'It's about time you learned'

I rolled my eyes and noticed everyone was in line picking teams. Since it's usually 6 people in one team, the people who were here were Shadow, Sonic, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Silver, Tails, and me. So I thought one team would have 5 and the other 4. Tails and Knuckles of course were the captains and in order to know who picks first, they did rock paper scissors. Tail's won since he picked rock and Knuckles scissors and as always, I was picked first by Tails. I heard Knuckles whine since he didn't like losing and I giggled and went to the left side of the court and got to my favorite position. I love being in the front but in the middle. I noticed we were the team of 4 since I was practically the ok one and my other 3 were Tails, Silver, and Blaze.

I actually didn't care if we win or lose. At least we had fun right? Since we had 4 Blaze started the first serve and Blaze did an awesome over hand serve which was heading straight towards Sonic.

"Got it!" Sonic called and he bumped the ball perfectly which was now heading to Shadow.

"Mine!" He yelled setting towards Cream.

"Got it!" Cream yelled and spiked the ball. The ball made it over but Silver ran towards the court and raised both of his hands to block the spike and he successfully did it giving Tail's team one point. Amy noticed everyone on Knuckles team was giving her high fives and Sonic gave her a high five and a smile which made me a bit jealous.

"1 serving 0!" I heard Blaze call and once again another perfect over hand serve. This time it was heading towards Knuckles and he started running towards it.

"Got it!" He yelled and instead of bumping first, he decided to set it since it was a bit over his head. He did a perfect set and it was heading towards Rouge,

"I got this darlings!" Rouge ran to the ball and decided to set it again. The set was heading for Cream again and she needed to spike the ball in order to make a point. While she was preparing to spike, I got lost in my thoughts and heard everyone yelling.

"WATCH OUT AMY!" Everyone yelled. I even heard Sonic but by the time I was back into reality…..

**BAM!**

I got hit right in the face and landed backwards on the sand. I blacked out but before I did, I noticed something in Sonic's eyes. He was worried. That's where I blacked out.

I soon woke up on a bed and the first thing I saw was all my friends looking at me. I sat up and groaned at the awful pain on my face. I noticed one eye was a bit half way open and then I realized I got a black eye. I chuckled a bit because I remembered I always wanted to know what a black eye felt like in elementary school but I never thought how bad it felt to get one. Everyone noticed I chuckled and gave me weird faces.

"What?" I asked

"Are you ok? Amy I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to spike you in the face I was jus-" Cream was cut off by Amy

"No it's not your fault. It's mine. I wasn't paying attention and I should have focused." Amy said

"What kept you distracted?" Rouge asked

"Nothing…so what was the score?" Amy asked

"1-0" Knuckles said

"Wow…..how long was I out?" Amy asked

"About 2 hours." Tails said

"And how's my black eye?" Amy asked

"Is ok. Nothing serious although you need to put an ice pack on it at least 2 times a day for a week and it should go away by then" Tails informed

"Thanks Tails" Amy said

Amy noticed everyone was paying attention but Sonic. He was just looking out the window as if he didn't notice her badly injured on her eye. This made Amy furious but she calmed down a bit and wanted to go home since she was on the verge of crying. She said her goodbye's and ran home.

All Amy ever thought was that her friendship between Sonic was over and that he might never…

Notice her again.

**A/N: This was good eh? Just so you guys know…..it's me Soniclover1 and I don't want to explain how my old account got deleted. Just read my Bio I guess.**


	2. Camping Trip

**Ok so I'm continuing this one-shot since it seems like it shouldn't end like this without a good reason on why Sonic is ignoring Amy. So enjoy! Review if you think I should continue this! Enjoy**

Amy's P.O.V

I woke up the next day feeling a lot better. My eyes were still a bit puffy since I cried myself to sleep but to be honest, it made me feel a lot better. I actually forgot why I was crying last night and I think I don't want to remember. I did my usual morning routine and decided to see what the gang was doing. I knew we had another hang out at Tails' workshop to plan a day to go somewhere and I had the perfect idea. I decided to wear a lilac sundress up to my knees and black sandals on this beautiful sunny day. I decided to skip breakfast since that's what usually made me late but I can hang on. I walked to Tails' workshop since it was about 10 minutes from my house so why not take a nice stroll around the neighborhood and enjoy nature?

_10 minutes later_

I finally made it to Tails' workshop and I also seemed to make a pretty good timing. I must say…..I'm doing pretty well at this early thing. I peeked through the window and only saw Sonic and Tails. Man…..I think I was too early because it was pretty empty and they were still setting out the snacks and stuff. I saw that Tails who noticed me with a smile and decided to open the door for me.

"Hey Amy. You're early today"

"I know. I think it's a life accomplishment. If I'm early I could go home and wai-" Amy was cut off

"Don't worry! We kind of need some help anyways so make yourself at home since Mi casa es su casa" Tails said speaking a bit of Spanish

"Tails. No need to go Spanish on me. I had no idea what you just said! Please speak English" Amy said

Tails laughed and understood Amy. Although he wouldn't stop that's for sure.

"Haha ok. I just said my house is your house" Tails translated

"Oh ok! Thanks!" Amy said making herself in Tails' workshop. She noticed Sonic and decided to say hi to him since it was a polite thing to do. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder making him turn her around with a serious plain face.

"Hey Sonic" Amy said

"Hi…" Sonic said turning back around and started finishing the last piles of cups. Tails saw the whole scene and decided to have a quick short talk with Sonic.

"Hey Amy?" Tails asked

"Yeah?" Amy answered

"Do you mind going in the basement and in the mini fridge can you get the drinks out?" Tails asked

"Sure!" Amy replied walking towards the basement closing the door behind her. Once Tails thought she wouldn't be able to hear, he walked towards Sonic and asked him a question.

"What the heck is up with you?" Tails asked a bit angry

"What did I do?" Sonic asked

"Don't act all innocent on me. What is up with you and Amy? You're acting like an idiot towards her. At least show her a smile. I don't know what she did to you but there's no reason why you should be acting like this to her. She's our friend and deserves to be treated the same way you treat the rest of us. You got that?" Tails asked

"Yeah yeah. Now leave me alone."

"Fine" Tails said and walked away

Sonic sighed and continued working on something else. He did feel a bit guilty but he didn't care. He went to the kitchen and decided to get the snacks ready.

_With Amy_

Amy was in the basement looking for the mini fridge but since Tails had so many things in the basement she knew this could take a while. She started on an empty area and looked around. She found nothing but some of Tails' sports gear. She looked someplace else and knew that there would be no sign of the mini fridge since it was just some of Tails' robots he built. Amy kept looking and looking and still couldn't find it. She decided to stop and think.

'Why was Sonic acting so rude around me?...' Amy though but soon remembering what happened yesterday.

'Oh…..now I know why I was crying…Sonic acted like an idiot yesterday…' Amy sighed and knew this day was going to be very awkward. While she was looking, she didn't notice Sonic peeking through the door just watching Amy looking for the fridge. He sighed and smiled a bit because the fridge was right behind her where she was looking and she didn't even notice. He walked back to the kitchen getting the rest of the snacks.

After what seemed like hours to Amy although it was about 30 minutes she finally found the fridge and she kicked it because she was at that area before and she didn't notice it. She yelped a bit and took the drinks out. When she came out, she noticed everyone was here already and she smiled shyly. She limped a bit towards the snack table to set the drinks and everyone gave her confused looks. Once again Amy thought it was déjà vu all over again.

"What?" Amy asked

"Umm…..why are you limping?" Shadow asked

"I kicked the fridge due to annoyance" Amy replied

"Why?" Rouge asked

"Long story ok?"

"It's about time the drinks were here. I was thirsty. Give me that" Knuckles said snatching the drinks out of Amy's hand

"Hey! Next time ask!"

"OK…" Knuckles said

Amy limped into the kitchen to get an ice pack and noticed she wasn't the only one in the kitchen. She saw Sonic sitting on a chair drinking a glass of water while looking out the window. She decided to ignore him and get what she needed. She saw Sonic look at her from is shoulder and turned back looking at the window. Amy sighed and opened the freezer getting an ice pack and limping out the kitchen. Sonic raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen! I want everyone to be here right now to give some ideas of something we can do together today. It's really early and we have all day. So any ideas?" Tails asked

Silver raised his hand

"How about a day at the beach?" Silver asked

"No." Everyone said looking over at Amy who was looking around acting like she didn't hear the word beach. Later everyone gave different options but nobody seemed to agree. It all came down to Amy and she knew exactly what to do.

"How about camping?" Amy suggested

She heard everyone giving side conversations and whispering to each other about Amy's suggestion and everyone said one word at the same time

"YES!" The gang said in sync

"Well camping it is. So since it's 11:30 am right now, everyone should meet up here by 3 pm ok?" Tails asked

Everyone nodded and they all left packing their stuff to get ready for a camping day.

Amy's P.O.V

I got home very quick. I was actually excited to go camping with my friends because it's nice to stay outdoors and enjoy Mother Nature especially if you have friends with you. I ran to my room and got my camping backpack which was pretty big and packed some important stuff of course such as my tooth brush, good outdoor clothes, extra pair of shoes, my aids kit, some undergarments and etc…..

I also found my favorite lilac colored tent which was an ok size since it was pretty big. I brought an umbrella also just in case and my pink sleeping bag. I also packed extra food since usually everyone forgets but me. While I thought I had everything ready, my stomach growled and I knew I was hungry since I didn't eat anything but I didn't feel like eating something although my stomach did. I thought I would eat later since packing everything took 2 hours. It was already 1 pm and I knew in 2 hours I should be there with everyone else. I decided to make sure I had everything which seemed like I did and went downstairs to the living room to clean up my house to keep me busy since I had nothing to do.

Finally I finished everything and looked at the time. I cursed pretty loudly because I was 5 minutes late! I threw my broom on the floor and got my camping backpack and ran out my house off to Tails' workshop. By the time I was there, I noticed everyone was waiting for me. They all seemed ready and had nice camping clothes on since it was pretty sunny. Everyone finally cheered that I came and once again they were all like 'Not again' or 'What happened this time' I rolled my eyes and told everyone to start getting in the RV since it was time to go. The ride took 4 hours and we finally made it.

_At the camping area_

Everyone got off the RV and stretched since it was a 4 hour drive.

"Finally we made it!" Silver said breathing in the fresh air

"I can't wait to start camping!" Blaze said

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Shadow yelled

Everyone cheered and all of them walked to find an area to set the camp. After minutes of arguing on which spot to set the camp, all of them finally agreed on the area Cream leaving her with a happy smirk which made everyone else feel a bit annoyed

"Ok so first things first. Set up the tents" Tails said. Everyone got their tents out and they all started setting their tents.

"Aw come on! How do you set this thing up!?" Sonic yelled with frustration

"Here let me help you Sonic" Amy offered. She received a shrug from Sonic and just stood there watching Amy set his tent. About 5 minutes later Amy took a deep breath and stood to a side to show Sonic his tent.

"There you go" Amy said

"Thanks….." Sonic mumbled

Amy sighed and headed back to her tent. Sonic felt guilty but went to his backpack to unpack his other stuff to start camping already. But while he was unpacking, he heard Tails saying an announcement

"Ok everyone! So I noticed we forgot some fire wood so I'm going to put you in groups of going to put you in groups ok? So starting off with the first group will be Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles. Second group Silver, Blaze, and Cream." Tails realized that there would be 3 groups of 3 but he wanted Amy and Sonic to have some alone time together to sort some things out so he had a different plan.

"I'll be with Blaze, Silver, and Cream and Sonic and Amy are a group of 2."

"Wait shouldn't they have yo-" Silver was cut off by a slap on his arm by Tail's

"No! ok everyone go find as much fire wood you can ok? GO GO GO!" Tail's yelled and everyone left except for Sonic and Amy

"Um….should we go that way?" Amy asked

"Just follow me. I know a way" Sonic said walking in front of Amy. She followed not saying anything. Sonic took them to a spot full of fire wood up ahead but they weren't close so Amy thought she should start a quick convo.

"So….do you think camping will be fun?" Amy asked

Sonic shrugged.

"Ok than. How about the food? Do you think everyone brought food this time?" Amy asked

Sonic shrugged again. This made Amy mad which only made her do one thing

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!? WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME!?" Amy yelled

Sonic stopped walking and turned facing Amy

"It's none of your concern. Just keep walking." Sonic replied

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!? WHY DO ACT LIKE YOU NEVER NOTICE ME!?" Amy yelled back

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! JUST IGNORE IT OK!?" Sonic yelled back

Amy was about to reply when they both yelled and fell in a pretty deep hole. Amy landed on top of Sonic and they both groaned. Amy got up and walked a few steps away from him.

"This is all your fault!" Amy said

"Me!? How is it my fault?!" Sonic yelled

"Because if you only answered my question than this wouldn't have happe-" Amy couldn't finish the last part of her sentence because her stomach growled and she felt weak. Amy fainted and fell on thr floor.

"Amy that's not going to work"

"…"

"It's not going to work" Sonic said

About 10 minutes passed and this made Sonic worried. He ran to Amy and lifted her head near his chest.

"Amy? Amy? AMY!" Sonic yelled feeling tears soon coming out of his eyes.

**A/N: I think I did bad on this chapter for some reason. One thing, if you think any of the characters are OOC, I don't care. It's fanfiction and you can make them however you want because it's more funner. (Is that even a word?) I like to say thanks to Gummygal and Guest for reviewing and telling me I should continue this****. I'll probably update the tomorrow. I'll try to do Sonic's P.O.V tomorrow if I'm not busy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's chapter 3 as I promised :) thanks to all the reviews I got! It made my day! Enjoy**

Sonic's P.O.V

I can't believe I might be actually saying this but this might be my fault. No….it isn't! I can't believe Amy fainted. But why? I know her stomach growled and wait…..that's it! She fainted due to hunger. So she didn't eat anything today? Why Amy why? I actually regret being a jerk to her but I'm doing this because _he_ told me it would work since he had so much experience with girls. I wasn't sure about it but it did make logic sense. But…..he never told me how long I should be doing this so I can do something about it right? What am I supposed to do now? I don't have my communicator with me which is a big mistake and I don't think not even Amy brought hers either! Man this sure isn't my day. I noticed it stopped being sunny and saw some pretty dark clouds over us. How can it rain when the forecast said it was going to be sunny all week!? Stupid news….I didn't even bring anything with me to protect us from the rain which is going to lead us soaked and probably sick later. I guess I have no other choice but to cover her until somebody finds us. I just hope they come soon.

_With Tail's and his group_

"So why didn't you join Sonic and Amy's group?" Silver asked

"Because it was for a reason" Tails said

"And that reason would be?" Blaze asked

"Ok…..So a few days ago I noticed Sonic acting like an idiot towards her and I asked him what was his problem and he wouldn't tell me. So today when I was picking teams, I noticed that there would be 3 groups of 3 and I thought if I left Sonic and Amy alone, they can clear some things up hopefully" Tails said picking up a few fire wood on the ground

"To be honest, I kind of did notice Sonic acting a bit ignorant towards her. Amy asked me if she's ever done something to him and I told her I didn't. She looked really upset and confused" Cream said

"That Sonic is always up to something. Too bad he never asks us for advice or help" Blaze sighed and picked up a few more fire wood heading back to the camp. The rest followed her and hoped the other gang were there.

_With Rouge and her group_

"Why did I agree to this camping trip? I forgot how disgusting it could be" Rouge said trying not to step in a few mud puddles.

"Hmph stop complaining. We should hurry because it looks like it's going to rain soon" Shadow said looking up at the sky

"Than what's the point of looking for fire wood when it's going to rain!?" Knuckles yelled

"Let's just go before we get wet" Rouge said and ran back to the camp with Shadow and Knuckles following.

_At the camp sight_

Everyone was already at the camp. They noticed that Sonic and Amy haven't showed up yet but they should be coming soon due to the rain.

"So everyone is here except Sonic and Amy. Might as well wait for them. Let's go inside my tent and tell some stories while we wait for them" Tails offered and everyone nodded bringing their sleeping bags just in case.

_With Sonic and Amy_

Sonic was just looking at Amy. She looked….empty. He felt really bad for what she's been through these past few days. Why did Sonic have to follow his advice when he has better friends to give him advice? He knew this was all his fault but he was doing it for him and Amy because _he said so. _Sonic felt a drop of water on his nose and looked up only to see drops of water coming down from the dark clouds above them. Soon it got stronger and he tried to cover Amy while he was getting wet. He didn't care if he got a cold the next day. As long as Amy was safe with him, than he was ok.

"Come on you guys. Show up soon please!" Sonic yelled hoping someone would hear them. He hoped Amy would wake up soon because he was kind of lonely with nobody to talk to. He thought that she would be thirsty and he looked around for something to give her water. He found a leaf and put the tip of the leaf in her lip which was a bit open and let all the water that landed on the leaf to go Amy. Sonic thought she had enough and put the leaf to a side. He sighed and knew it was going to be a long day.

_With the gang_

"And that's where he comes out and EATS you!" Knuckles said in a scary. All the girls yelled while Silver was trembling and Shadow on a side just rolling his eyes.

"Knuckles. You can do better than that" Shadow said showing his not surprised face. He took the flashlight from Knuckles and sat on the story telling spot and cracked his Knuckles to tell his story.

"Uh oh….stories from Shadow aren't always good…" Cream whispered to Blaze

"I know…..poor Silver doesn't look like he's going to make it" Blaze pointed at Silver.

"It all started on a dark, stormy night." Shadow started

_15 minutes later_

"BAM! That's where the ferocious beast appeared behind the 4 innocent girls without them having a clue and when he taped on one of the girl's shoulder, he…." Shadow was about to say the ending

"Oh no….."Silver whispered

"He…gasped and ran away due to noticing the girl having no eyes and giving him a demonic laugh. Legends say that the 4 girls live in these woods and only appear at midnight."

"S-s-shadow stop! That's not true!" Tails yelled trembling with fear

"I know I know. I was just kidding jeez! Have some fun for once" Shadow said

"Anyyyyyways I can tell Silver will be having trouble sleeping tonight so I might as well sleep ith him but what I'm wondering is where Sonic and Amy are" Blaze wondered

"I think there lost" Knuckles added

"But we have to go searching in the rain!? Pu-lease!" Rouge whined

"Rouge stop being a baby. Be glad you're not one of those people sleeping in the rain right now when you're under a tent safe and warm" Cream said not surprised at Rouges' behavior.

"Ohhhh she told you!" Knuckles chuckled

Rouge rolled her eyes and wore her rain jacket and rain boots. The gang also did the same and everyone was soon ready.

"Ok so this time we are all looking for them together ok?" Tails asked

"Ok" Everyone said in sync

"Now where should we look?" Tails asked

"How about the direction you send them to go look for wood" Knuckles said

"….how come I didn't think of that?" Tails wondered

"Good job Knuckles! This must be a life accomplishment for you!" Cream giggled

"Shut up…."Knuckles blushed a bit

"Ok everyone let's go!" Shadow yelled

_With Sonic and Amy_

It has been almost about 2 hours since they fell into the hole and so far nothing has happened. Sonic fell asleep while Amy was still out until she started moving a bit and slowly opening her eyes.

"H-h-huh? Where am I?" Amy asked. She looked around her surroundings and everything came back to her now. But where was Sonic she asked. She heard a light snore and looked up to see Sonic sleeping while shivering tremendously. She slowly slipped out of him and tried waking him up by shaking him.

"Sonic. Sonic. Soooooonic" Amy whispered while shaking him.

"Hm?" Sonic opened an eye and saw Amy looking at him. Sonic got up and just looked at Amy.

"Umm hi. Are you ok?" Sonic asked

'He still says things to me with no emotion!' Amy yelled in her mind. "Yeah….how long was I out?" Amy asked

"About 2 hours. Why haven't you eaten anything?" Sonic asked

"Because I just didn't feel like it. Hey are you ok? You are like shaking. Are you cold?" Amy asked with worry.

"N-n-n-no." Sonic replied

"Have you contacted the gang?" Amy asked

"Nope. Didn't bring my communicator with me. Did you?"

"No…I left it in my backpack." Amy answered

"Oh….."

_With the gang_

"Ok so if they went in this direction, where could have they gone?" Silver asked

"Maybe they went to a wrong trail with no way out. Or something horrible happened to them involving Eggman" Cream said

"Maybe but come on. Anything more obvious that could have happened to them?" Rouge asked

"Maybe…yeah I got nothing else. I hope there ok. But Amy has Sonic so she should be ok with him right?" Blaze asked

"Yeah! With Sonic anyone is ok" Cream cheered

"Ok less talking and more searching" Tails said

_1 hr later_

The gang was still walking on the direction Sonic and Amy went and so far they haven't found anything. Something up ahead caught Cream's attention and made sure to tell the gang to be aware.

"Hey guys, watch up ahead. I see a very big hole and looks pretty deep up ahead so just walk around it" Cream warned

Everyone nodded and when they were close to the hole, they all walked around it not knowing their friends were stuck down in the hole.

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the wait. I usually post them every day but I'm trying to make each chapter over at least 2000 words and to be honest, it takes a lot of work. I'll start on the next chapter right now and might post it on Friday ok? Have a good day! Bye!**


	4. Soooooo

**Hii! I'm back with another chapter! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys really want to know who told Sonic huh? I'll give you hint. Read chapter and read Sonic's P.O.V it gives you kind of a hint ok? Enjoy this chapter!**

While Amy was sitting thinking, she heard faint voices and thought it was probably their friends. She got up and started calling to them.

"Hey guys! We're down here!Come back!" Amy yelled. She tried climbing out of the hole but it was all slippery with mud due to the rain. Sonic noticed she was shaking which it was either she was cold or she was scared. Sonic asked himself why she would be scared when she had him with her.

"Amy. There not going to hear us. We have to wait until they turn back heading back to the camp."

"This is all my fault. If only I didn't suggested camping on a rainy. But hey…the forecast said it was going to be sunny all weekend!" Amy yelled

"That's what I said! But hey it's not your fault. You didn't know so stop putting so much pressure into you. We have been in worse places than this. So just calm down and just have hope" Sonic said

"How do you make this sound so easy?" Amy asked sitting down looking at the floor

"Well…..the only reason why I'm so cool about it is because something like this happened to me before but it was in a cave. I haven't met you at the time so since I'm 19…..this happened about 10 years ago.

_10 years ago Sonic's P.O.V_

I was running on the open valley on Little planet. Everywhere I ran, I left a beautiful rainbow behind me. Also when I destroyed robots, flowers appeared. **(This is from Sonic CD right. I'm not sure if this is correct) **I was running towards a mountain until I heard a call for help inside the mountain. I had no idea how to go in until I saw an entrance. I noticed the mountain was shaking and a few pebbles were starting to fall so I decided to dash in and surprisingly saw a family surrounded by robots. I was quick enough to home attack them all and took each family member one by one. By the time I took the last person out, I noticed one of the children dropped their doll and I went back in to pick it up. I wasn't quick enough only to see big rocks blocking the opening.

"Darn…"

I tried spin dashing the rocks but I was in a small spot, I couldn't run full speed to break it. I groaned and sat down just looking at the doll. I must have been in here for about a day because I woke up to a sound of helicopters. Before I knew it a bunch of fire fighters came in breaking down the rocks and giving me a smile. I grinned and ran out. I saw the family that I saved yesterday and I passed by them making sure the landed on the girls arm and I heard a thank you.

_Back in reality_

"Wooow….really? How come you never told me this?" Amy asked

"I just don't like thinking of the past. Don't look back but look ahead. Follow that and you're ok"

"Ok I will. Sooooo has it been almost another hour?" Amy asked

"Maybe. I don't have a watch with me so it's pretty hard to tell time don't you think?" Sonic asked

"Haha yeah." Amy said shaking now

"Why are you shaking?" Sonic asked

"I-I-I-It's c-c-cold….the rain water is so cold." Amy said trembling. She chuckled "Bad day to be wearing a dress"

"Hey. You didn't know so don't blame it on yourself" Sonic reminded her

"Don' worry. I wasn't blaming myself. I blame the dumb news….I should have never started watching the news in the first place!" Amy said

"Haha I told you but you didn't listen to me. Shame on you Ames"

'Ames? Long time I haven't heard him call me that. Why is he acting so cool all of a sudden? Ugh….boys' Amy thought "Whatever"

"D-d-d-do y-y-you wanna to cuddle with m-m-me?" Sonic asked "To keep each other warm until the sun comes out?" Sonic asked

"Are you serious?" Amy asked

'Nice one Sonic' He thought. "Yeah! Do you want to or not?"

"Fine….." Amy scooted close to Sonic and let his strong arms wrap around Amy and she nuzzled his chest.

'Why didn't I just do this before I talked to him for advice? Stupid me…..maybe just one more day I'll act like an idiot towards her. Maybe 2 or 3 ugh! But I have to do it in a certain amount of time or he will do something to her.' Sonic thought

"Sonic?" Amy asked

"Yeah?"

"Why have you acted really weird around me lately? Have I done something to you?" Amy asked

"Uh…..can we talk about something else?" Sonic said trying to change the subject. He heard a beeping sound which really annoyed him.

"Ummm Amy? Do you hear a beeping sound?" Sonic asked

"Nope."

"Oh ok…."

_Someplace else_

"So…..he actually followed my advice? Haha stupid hedgehog. Believing someone like me? But I have to admit he has been doing a great job lately. I might as well have a short visit him later. But right now, I just want to see what else he's going to do with her. She will be mine after all" The voice said with an evil chuckle

_With the gang_

"I don't think they went this far just to find wood…..the only place I saw a lot of fire wood was a few inches away from that big hole we saw earlier." Cream said

"So do you think they are down in that hole?" Shadow asked

"Well maybe. What if they didn't look well up ahead and they fell?" Cream said

"That does make a bit sense. Want to go check it out?" Tails asked

"Sure!" Cream said. "I'll fly up to tell you guys when to stop ok?"

Everyone nodded and headed back to the direction where they saw the hole and hope to find Sonic and Amy.

**A/N: Ugh! Another short chapter! Sorry if it was short….it's hard thinking of new ideas to add in the story just to make It longer…..I promise the next one will be a bit longer hopefully. I just might need a bit of ideas so I can make it longer. Any ideas? If you do please PM me. I almost forgot I wanted to thank Knic99 for giving me the idea of the sonic gang going camping! I should have said that in like chapter 2 or 3…..thank you Amiga for the idea! If you guys have any ideas please PM me. I actually posted this a day early. Anyways have a good day. BYE**


	5. Finally they found us

**Hi! I'm back with a new chapter. A LOT has happened for the past 2 days for me and it was just too much for me to handle. I almost wanted to kill myself! That's how bad it was….but I'm ok now I guess…anyways enjoy chapter 5!**

Amy and Sonic were both sleeping after Sonic asked her to cuddle with him. They were wet and cold but at the same time they were both warm. Amy was moving a lot in her sleep but Sonic didn't seem to notice since he was really tired. Although he did hear her mumble in her sleep but he decided to ignore it.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Amy mumbled in her sleep "Why? Are you doing this for a reason?" Amy mumbled again while moving in her sleep.

"Huh?" Sonic opened one eye and saw Amy moving in her sleep. All he heard was ignoring me which made him feel sad and worried. He stayed quiet hoping to hear what else Amy had to say.

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME! SONIC HELP!" Amy yelled while crying a bit in her sleep.

"Amy? AMY WAKE UP!" Sonic yelled shaking her hoping she would wake up.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! IM ONLY 17!" Amy yelled

"AMY WAKE UP! PLEASE! IT'S ME SONIC!"

Amy woke up trembling with tears and sweat on her face and she was just looking around making sure she wasn't in _that_ place in her nightmare. She slapped Sonic just to make sure it was him.

"OW! Hey! That hurt!" Sonic yelled rubbing his cheek

"S-S-Sorry….what happened?" Amy asked breathing heavily.

"Well we were sleeping until you started yelling in your sleep and I tried waking you up by shaking you but you wouldn't wake up. Are you ok? What was that nightmare you had?" Sonic asked

"I don't know….it was scary though…it's like somebody wanted to sexually harass me…..but I couldn't make out the figure. I was in a horrible run down house in a private area and nobody was there but me and this guy I couldn't see well. What if it's a sign?" Amy thought trembling like crazy now

"Woah….calm down. First of all I don't think it's a sign. Dreams happen and in reality, it never happens. Second of all where did all this come from?" Sonic asked

"I don't know. It just happened. But I'm scared…..I don't want to be alone now. Will you help me? Like be near me until I figure out who this guy is?" Amy asked

'Uh oh…..say no Sonic say no…..you're doing this for her and me. I just know he might do something to her. But what if he is the one Amy dreamt about?! I can't stay near her or who knows what he'll do to her. I'm sorry Ames but I'll owe you everything at the end of this.' Sonic thought and sighed and what he was about to tell Amy

"I'm sorry but I can't….." Sonic replied

"Oh great now what's up?! What happened to the Sonic the hedgehog I knew! You've been avoiding me, Ignoring, Not noticing me, what's next?! Unfriend me?! What is up with you Sonic!? I thought you were a hero! But I guess you're just a wimp who can't do his job when he's been doing it for who knows how long! Why are you doing this to me!? You never even told me WHY you're doing this! Do want to make me suffer?" Amy yelled while holding her throat since she yelled pretty loud and it started hurting.

"I'm doing this for a reason. You'll be happy at the end and everything will go back to normal. I have to stay likes this towards you because I don't want him to hurt you" Sonic said

"Who's he? Why can't you trust me? I've known you since I was 8 and we've been best buddies ever since. We were able to tell each other everything and now this one time you can't tell me? I want to help you. Just tell me and everything will be ok"

"I'm sorry I just can't. But trust me when I say everything will be awesome at the end. I just need more time." Sonic said

"Time for what?" Amy asked

"Something that will make you happy. Now no more questions" Sonic said

"I can't believe you won't tell me." Amy sighed and started finding a way to escape this hole since she didn't want to be near Sonic anymore.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked

"What does it look like idiot? I'm trying to find a way out" Amy said looking around the hole to find any gaps or anything to help them get out.

"There's nothing we can do. I've tried everything I could and nothing happened. So we might as well wait until our friends show up." Sonic said

"I don't want to be in here anymore especially with you" Amy said getting her hammer out and trying to find hollow areas to start making a hole to escape.

Sonic sighed and decided to stay quiet since he didn't want any more problems happening.

_With the gang_

"Ok guys stop about where you guys are so nobody falls!" Cream yelled from the sky

"OK!" Tails yelled

Everyone stayed cautious and headed towards the big hole in front of them. Tails carefully flew up a bit over the hole and looked down only to see nothing due to the darkness. He cupped his hands tighter and yelled to make sure Sonic and Amy were down there. At first he heard nothing but after one more call, he heard yells from Amy and then Sonic.

"Were down here!" Amy yelled

"Tails it's us! Get us out of here!" Sonic yelled

"We found them! Cream come help me pick up Sonic and Amy! You got Amy I got cream!" Tails ordered

"Ok!" Cream replied and flew down with Tails

"CREAM!" Amy yelled

"AMY! It's so good to see you ok! And Sonic!" Cream cheered picking Amy up.

"Hey bro! It's good to see you!" Tails yelled

"Same goes to you!" Sonic replied. Tails picked him up and was greeted by the guys while the girls were greeting Amy.

"Amy! Long time no see" Blaze said

"It was just 2 days I think….." Amy said

"Still! Pretty long for me" Blaze hugged Amy

"Hey pinky. How was down in the hole with Sonic aloooone?" Rouge smirked

"ROUGE! We did NOT do that! Sadly it was just arguing…" Amy sighed

"Uh oh what happened?" Cream asked

"I'll tell you guys when we get home. This camping trip was a total disaster…" Amy sighed

"Definitely." Cream said starting to lead the girls back to the camp to start packing up

"So Sonic….did everything work out with Amy?" Silver asked

"No…we argued and now I'm pretty sure she hates me now. And all because I asked Sc-" Sonic stopped not wanting the boys to hear.

"What?" Knuckles asked

"Nothing….let's just go before it gets dark" Sonic said heading back to the camp

"What's up with him?" Shadow asked

"I don't know but I'll talk to him later" Tails said

**A/N: There you go. Chapter 5. Not what you expected huh? Well I'm sorry but I guess depression got to me again. I promise the next the one will involve more action and intense secrets! So please reviews because they make my day and making me want to write more stories! Have a good day! BYE!**


	6. The kiss

**HI! I'm back! Sorry for the wait…I just didn't feel like writing all of a sudden but since its Friday why not? So I see some people finally figured out who the jerk was who told Sonic to be a total ass to Amy huh? Your reviews made me smile and laugh! Anyways enjoy chapter 6. **

After everyone made it back to the camp, they packed everything and decided to go home. During the 4 hour trip back home, Amy was sitting in a corner facing the wall not wanting to look at anybody. Everyone just stayed quiet for the whole trip until they got home. Everyone said there goodbye's and went home.

_With Amy (P.O.V)_

I got home and the first thing I did was throw my stuff on the couch and went to my room to do something I need to do. I decided to talk to someone to see why Sonic was acting like this. I have only one option on who could have told Sonic to act like a total jerk to me and he's going to hear me. I wanted to dress into something that doesn't show much cause he's a big, nasty perv. So I wore grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt and black convers. I tied my hair in a high pony tail and went downstairs to eat something so I don't faint. I ate a salad I made and drank some water and was ready to go.

I went outside and locked my door. I looked around my surroundings to make sure nobody saw me. I didn't want nobody to stop me from doing something I really wanted to know. I started walking towards the forest because that's where I know he usually lives in an abandoned tenement. Of course a guy like him would live in a place like that. I never liked him. He's so uncomfortable to be around with. I started sweating when I saw his house up ahead in the distance and I knew he was there because his door was open and that usually means he's in there. After me taking deep breaths, I went inside his house and saw him sleeping on the couch with a bottle of beer on top of him. Great he's drunk…this might not be a good time than. I decided to leave before he woke up but I stepped on a piece of metal which made a loud sound waking him up.

"Who's there!?" Scourge said in a drunk voice. He looked at Amy and grinned

"Hi Scourge" Amy mumbled

"Hey Amy. You finally decided to be with me so you can get all of this?" Scourge said showing what he meant which it was him.

"No" Amy said making a sick face

"Then why are you here?" Scourge said getting up walking towards the door closing it. Amy started shaking but she just needed to ask a simple question and leave.

"I just wanted you to answer one simple question for me would you?" Amy asked

"That depends. What will I get in return?" Scourge asked

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry but I want something from you"

"What?" Amy asked

"A kiss from you. On the lips." Scourge said

"NO!" Amy yelled

"No kiss. No answer. Your choice babe" Scourge said cleaning his shades

'Should I kiss him? NO! NO! NO! But I want to know if he's the one doing this to Sonic…..ugh I'm going to take a serious shower on the lips when I get home. Fine…..but I'll make it quick and ran away' Amy thought

"Fine…but just one peck and it has to be quick. Deal?" Amy asked

"Deal. Now ask me your question"

"Are you the one who's been giving bad advice to Sonic to act like a total jerk to me?" Amy asked

"No."

"Scourge. The truth or no kiss." Amy demanded

"Fine it was me. That stupid hedgehog came to the wrong person." Scourge chuckled

"Don't call him that! You know he isn't the romantic type. But thanks now if you excuse me I have to go" Amy said about to go to the door. Scourge ran up to the door and blocked it. "Ah ah ah. My kiss?" He said walking towards Amy making her back away until her back hit the wall.

"Just a quick one!" Amy mumbled

"Whatever you say."

Scourge leaned close to Amy and kissed her. But what bothered Amy was that it wasn't a quick kiss. After about 5 seconds Scourge started going a bit deeper making Amy forget her deal. She didn't do anything but she felt something weird like she somewhat enjoyed it but at the same time was disgusted. She tried pulling away but he was to strong. Finally after about 3 minutes he broke away. Amy was someplace else until she felt Scourge poking her arm.

**SLAP**

"You little! I told you a quick kiss not a freaking 3 minute one!" Amy yelled

Scourge rubbed his cheek and got a bit angry since he was a still a bit drunk. He scratched Amy in the face with his somewhat long nails leaving her a big sized scar across her eye.

"You know you liked it and don't you dare deny it" Scourge said

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Amy mumbled leaving his home. "Dumb hedgehog…"

_With Tails and Sonic_

"Soo how was 2 days in a hole with Amy like?" Tails asked

"Meh. Mostly arguing. She fainted and we cuddled to keep each other warm." Sonic said

"Hold on. She fainted?"

"Due to hunger nothing serious"

"Nothing serious!? She could have gotten really sick!" Tails yelled

"Anyways it started raining and we were both cold so I asked her with we could cuddle and she accepted it and after that nothing much happened." Sonic said

"Sonic? Why are you acting weird towards Amy?" Tails asked

"No reason. It's not the first"

"like 10 years ago. Now it's déjà vu all over again. What's wrong? You can trust me"

"No. I don't want to talk about it.." Sonic sighed and ran to his room

Tails sighed and decided to go over Amy's house to see what she had to say.

_With Amy_

After Amy got home, the first thing she did was yell and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. After about 30 minutes in the shower making sure Scourge wasn't on her lips anymore, she changed into her Pajamas and drink some hot chocolate. She heard her doorbell ring and opened it only to see Tails/

"Hey Tails! Come in!" Amy offered

"Hi Amy. Thanks" Tails said sitting on the couch

"What brings you to my house?" Amy asked

"Just wanted to ask you something"

"Sure"

"Why is Sonic acting weird around you?" Tails asked

Amy sighed and explained what happened a while ago at Scourges house. She explained everything except the kissing part because she wanted to save t at the end.

"After that…..we kissed" Amy said looking at the floor

"YOU WHAT!? AMY WHY!?" Tails yelled

"Because I wanted to know if he was the one! I didn't want to but what other choice did I have!? Do you prefer having him to rape me!? Never! Promise me you won't tell Sonic!" Amy yelled

Tails was nervous because he wasn't good at keeping secrets but this obviously was an important one. He sighed.

"Fine…."

**A/N: I wasn't going to write that Scourge and Amy scene but why not? Just added an intense climax right? I swear that kiss is going to be really important in the story later on. Was it good though? Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you review and thanks to the people who did! You guys should feel proud knowing you made someone smile today ****. Next one might be up tomorrow or Sunday! Have a goooooooood day! BYE**


	7. The Truth

**Hiiii! Told you I'd be back! How'd you like my last chapter? Thanks for the 2 reviews! It made me smile with your guys' predictions! I'll try to update 2 chapters today so just in case if tomorrow I don't update ok? If not, you guys might have to wait until like very late. Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

"Tail's look. I know you might think I'm trader or whatever you think I am now but I did it for Sonic. If you really love something or someone, you would do ANYTHING to make them happy feel better, or help them no matter how bad they are. So please don't tell Sonic." Amy begged

"I don't think you're a trader or anything else. I'm just disappointed." Tails said

"Why?" Amy asked

"Cause you went without us. You wouldn't have to kiss him if you had at least one of us." Tails explained

"But he wouldn't have told us if I went with one of you guys. You know how perverted he is and of course he's had an interest in me for a while now and don't you think it would make logic sense if he would only tell someone he really likes? Not with some partner?" Amy asked

"Fine…..but one question. How did you get that scratch on your face? It's huge and it looks infected." Tails said

"It's not. I put some medicine on it so it wouldn't get infected. I got it when I slapped Scourge for kissing me so long that he was still a bit drunk and he scratched me in return" Amy explained

"Ouch. Was his nails that big?" Tails asked

"You can say that. So you promise you won't tell?" Amy said holding out her pinky

"Amy were not 6 anymore. That was a long time ago" Tails chuckled

"Hey! You're never too old to pinky promise. Now are you or not?" Amy asked

"Ok I promise" Tails said holding his pinky out.

"Good. Soooo…..how's Sonic?" Amy asked

"He seems really depressed. I tried talking to him but he doesn't trust me. Now that I know it was Scourge, he's going to be in big trouble." Tails said

"Then let's tell him we know and that he doesn't have to act like a total jerk to me." Amy said

"No. He needs to learn that problems like this happen in life. He says it's so easy that he never needs to slow down to solve them. He thinks speed is the answer."

"But what if something awful happens to me?!" Amy asked

"We'll save you as always. Scourge isn't that powerful as he used to be. Sure he has some power but not enough to beat us."

"Ok then. I trust you" Amy said

"Good. Well I better be going before Sonic goes looking for me. Thanks for answering my question." Tails said walking out the door.

"No problem! Promise you won't tell him!" Amy yelled

"YEAH YEAH I got it!" Tails yelled in return tired of Amy asking that for the 4th time probably.

Amy rolled her eyes and smiled and decided to go check the scratch on her face.

_With Sonic and Shadow_

"Ok I'm here what do you want?" Shadow asked

"I'm gonna go somewhere to have a little talk with someone and just in case if anything wrong happens, you'll be there just in case" Sonic said

"Who's this someone?" Shadow asked

"Scourge"

"What? Why do you need to talk to him?" Shadow asked

"I'm only telling you this that he's the reason why I'm acting like a total jerk to Amy…I asked him for advice" Sonic said looking at the floor.

**SLAP**

"Ow! What was that for!?" Sonic yelled rubbing his arm

"You idiot why him!? You had all of us and you decided to ask the-always-drunk-guy?! I thought you were better than this! Look what you made poor Rose go through!" Shadow said lecturing Sonic

Sonic crossed his arms pretending he was falling asleep.

**PUNCH**

"OW!" Sonic yelled again rubbing his face.

"Don't you ever fall asleep on me! Now let's go. I can't see that awful guilt face you have right now" Shadow said running to the forest where Scourge lives. Sonic sighed ad ran after him.

_At Scourge's house_

"That kiss went really well. I wonder if I can get another from her but this time at her house. No….I don't know where she lives and she lives pretty close to some of her friends so I would get beaten pretty badly." Scourge sighed and sat on his couch. He felt something weird as if someone was coming so he closed his door and looked through the window.

"So it's Shadow the hedgehog with Sonic the hedgehog eh? Wonder what brought them here" Scourge chuckled

"Scourge open up! We know you're in there!" Sonic yelled banging on his poorly made door. A couple minutes later he heard his door tumble down and saw two hedgehogs walking towards him.

"Hello my evil twin brother. Long time no see eh?" Sonic asked

"Sonic." Scourge mumbled

"I just wanted you to know that me seeking advice from you was a big mistake and that I will no longer be a jerk to Amy" Sonic said

"Are you sure about that?" Scourge asked

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked

"Well, If I told you would be mad at her and since she really cares for you I don't want to break her promise so I can't tell you."

"Tell me!" Sonic yelled gripping his leather jacket

"No."

"Sonic it's no use. He won't tell you might as well leave" Shadow said

"Fine. You better not do anything to Amy or its bye bye for you" Sonic warned dropping Scourge on the ground and walking away.

"You're welcome Amy" Scourge chuckled

_Outside Scourge's house_

"What are you going to do now Sonic?" Shadow asked

"I'm going to talk to Amy and she better tell me the truth" Sonic said dashing away to Amy's house.

"YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER OR ITS BYE BYE FOR YOU TOO!" Shadow yelled

_With Amy_

"Aww my scratch is turning into a scar!" Amy cried. She was about to run to her room until her door knocked. "Coming!"

When Amy opened the door she gasped. "Sonic? W-w-what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"I want answers. The truth though." Sonic said in a serious tone

**A/N: *GASP* Now I really want to update! I will but maybe later so be aware. Hope you enjoy and please review! BYE**


	8. chapter 8

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack. This one should be intense. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, liked, and favorite! I know some of you probably read my stories from my old account but that's not the point! First chapter story and look at how many views it got! You guys made me the happiest girl alive! Enjoy chapter 8**

Sonic started walking towards Amy making her walk backwards until her back hit the wall. She was nervous and scared just by looking at his eyes. They had so many feelings like anger, upset, annoyed, and seriousness.

"S-S-S-S-Sonic p-p-please relax….." Amy stuttered

"Not until you tell me what you were doing at Scourge's house" Sonic said

"H-h-how did you know?" Amy asked

"So you were at his house!"

"Just so he can answer my question!" Amy yelled

"Which was?" Sonic asked

"Can you first give me some space please?" Amy asked. Sonic sighed and backed away giving her some space.

"Ok. I asked him if he was the reason why you were acting like a jerk to me and guess what he said"

"…."

"He said he was the one! Was it that hard for you to tell me that it was him!? You trusted him over us!? Especially Tail's! Your adoptive brother!" Amy yelled

"I did it for a reason! And you should thank me!" Sonic said

"Why should I thank you?! You have no idea how much I cried at night just because of your dumb behavior!" Amy yelled while sniffing a bit.

"Well…..later you will! I thought you guys would laugh at me if I asked you guys for advice"

"Why would we do that? We're your friends…don't you trust us?" Amy asked

"I do but…

"But?" Amy asked

"Never mind. What else did you do at Scourge's hous-" Sonic was cut off when he noticed something on Amy's face.

"What's that on your face?" Sonic asked

"Nothing…." Amy said trying to hide her face

"Let me see"

"No."

Sonic started walking towards Amy again but this time her only option was to run. She ran to the living room but was soon carried to the couch by Sonic.

"Let me see what's on your face" Sonic demanded

"No! I have nothing ok!?" Amy yelled

Amy wouldn't stay still so Sonic's only choice was to get on top of her and hold her by her arms. She was still trying to break free but he was too strong for her,

"Now let me see" Sonic said moving her bangs out of her left eye. Sonic gasped and the big scratch that little by little was turning into a scar.

"Who did this to you?!"

"I did! I was playing around in my room and my coat holder scratched me" Amy said

"There is no way your coat holder was that sharp to leave you a big scratch" Sonic said

"Well it was."

"What happened Amy? I thought you trusted me?" Sonic said saying the same thing Amy said.

"Hey! Don't you use my words against me!" Amy yelled

"I know that scratch was not your coat holder. Tell me" Sonic demanded

"Fine! It was Scourge…" Amy mumbled

"I knew it! And why would he do that?" Sonic asked

"Because I slapped him"

"And why would you slap him? Did he do anything to you or did you two do something?" Sonic asked

"No…." Amy said

"I know that tone of voice very well Amy. You're hiding something from me"

"No I'm not! Please get off me" Amy said starting to tear up a bit

Sonic just glared at her and felt a bit pity towards her now. What was he doing? Sonic got off of her and the only thing he did was just look at her and run away. Amy started crying a bit and ran to her bedroom slamming her door.

_With Tail's ( )_

I was working on a new invention as always and I started sweating a lot so I decided to open the door and let the nice fresh breeze hit my face. A couple of minutes later I felt a huge gust of wind dropping me on the floor only to see my brother…tearing up a bit? He looked very sad so I decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Sonic what's wrong?"

"Everything! If only I didn't ask Scourge in the first place!" Sonic yelled soon realizing what he just said. "Umm….ignore that last part."

"Don't worry Sonic I know you asked Scourge advice for something"

"How did you know?" Sonic asked

"Amy told me a while ago"

"What did she tell you! I just went over to her house and I have a feeling she didn't tell me the whole story. Tell me please" Sonic begged

I sighed and sat on the couch explaining the whole story to Sonic except the kiss part since I promised Amy I wouldn't tell her. After I finished explaining I saw Sonic and noticed in his eyes that he still believed I had something else to say.

"Are you sure that's all? I have a feeling even you are hiding something. What did Amy tell you to not tell me?" Sonic asked

"Nothing. I swear"

"Don't swear Tails when you know you have something else to tell me" Sonic said walking towards him giving him the stare that would always give him the chills.

"Ok look…I just can't tell you. Please understand that. As much as much as I want to tell you, I promised Amy I wouldn't tell you."

"Tails please! I bet it can't be so bad. We can solve it" Sonic said sounding a bit calmer.

"No. It's going to bother you…."

"I promise I won't let it bother me. I can take it. I've probably heard way worse secrets than this one. Now tell me….what did Amy tell you?" Sonic asked

I sighed and knew I just couldn't tell him. I pinky promised for goodness sake! Why doesn't he understand that! You should never break a pinky promise especially if you did it with one of your closest friends

"I'm sorry Sonic but I can't. Hate me all you want but I just can't tell you. I'm doing this for you ok?" I walked away not wanting to see his disappointed face.

**A/N: This wasn't intense -_- Don't worry though Tails might just blurt it out later on in the later chapters. Or should Tail's even be the one to blurt it out? If you guys want just review who you think should tell Sonic. Amy, Tails, or Scourge. Which one would sound intense? Was this even a good chapter? I hope you liked it! Till next time! Bye**


	9. He found out

**Hiii! I'm back again! Guess what? IT'S FRIDAY! Yaaaaay! Sorry for the kind of long wait. I was busy once again with school. Tests, Volleyball practices and games and guess what! We are in second place right now and we just need to beat at least one more school next week to be in the play offs! I'm so scared yet excited at the same time! Wish me luck. I hope you guys had a good week. Also those who are giants fan let's cheer for them! No offense to the Kansas City fans. LET'S GO SAN FRANCISCO GIANTS! XD enjoy chapter 9**

_Sonic's P.O.V_

I just stood there watching my brother walking away leaving me disappointed. I feel like nobody trusts me anymore. This hurts a lot. My 2 closest friends Amy and Tails don't trust me. That's it…..I'm going to have a serious and real talk with Scourge alone. And if he doesn't tell me the truth, it's not going to end well for him and that's a promise for sure. I ran out the workshop and headed for Scourge's house deep in the woods. I saw his door open which meant he was there. I looked from the window and saw him sleeping holding a beer bottle. Why did he have to be my evil twin brother!? I'm just glad I don't hang out with him. I quietly walked inside his run down home and tip toed right in front of his couch.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled making him fall off his couch landing on his back.

"Grr Sonic! What the heck are you doing here!?" Scourge yelled

"You know why I'm here. To tell me the real truth about you and Amy. This time I'm not going to be soft on you. So speak up the truth so things won't get ugly." I exclaimed

"Ok than. But what you're about to hear is something you'll regret hearing. So you know everything that happened except the part where we…kissed" Scourge chuckled

"Don't make up your own fantasies Scourge! Amy would never kiss you!" I yelled

"Well we did. I'm not lying. Ya know Sonic, what Rosy says it's true. She did come to my house and asked me why you were acting like an idiot to her. I didn't need to tell her, but she bribed me. We made out in this very room and man was she being sexy!" Scourge chuckled

I stayed quiet for a while. Amy kissed Scourge? No….he must be lying…..but he also doesn't seem to be lying. This made me mad just imagining Amy kissing Scourge. I got so mad that I grabbed him by the throat making him choke.

"If this is true, Why didn't you tell me the last time I was here?" I asked

"Because I promised Rosy I wouldn't tell you but I guess I just felt like getting you angry." Scourge replied sounding a bit weak.

I loosened my grip on him so he could tell me more information because Amy and I are going to have a serious talk.

"Anything else?" I asked

"Nope but you want to know something?" Scourge asked

"What?"

"This!" Scourge said kicking me in the torso making me letting him go and landing on the ground while I fell to my knees. He started kicking me again in the torso making it harder for me to breath and leaving me a purple bruise on the left side of my torso. I tried standing up until he threw a beer bottle at my head making me bleed from behind my head.

"Ya know, Rosy would be so much better off with me and without you. Are you stupid or something? She's been giving you various hints of her affections towards you and you just ignore them. If you really want her before I claim her as mine, you better start _slowing_ down." Scourge stated

"Yeah…..I should have done that. Just you wait Scourge. I'll get you back for this and I swear this time you won't see the light of day if you bother Amy and do stuff she doesn't want to. I will ask her out as soon as I have the guts too but meanwhile you're still interfering, I won't ask her unless I make sure your gone or you surrender.

"Oh I'm so scared" Scourge rolled his eyes and laughed. "Leave before I hurt you even more"

"I gave him one last glare and got up limping to his door and heading towards Amy's house. I am so mad at her right now. Why didn't she tell me this! Sure I would have been mad but just a tiny bit but now I'm just furious with her. How dare she kiss him before me!

_With Amy_

Amy was sitting on her couch drinking tea while watching TV. Luckily for her, Tail's gave her a face medicine to not let her scratch turn into a scar. Her face is still healing and has the scratch still on her face but it's going away little by little. She was trying to watch TV when she started thinking about Sonic. What would she do when he finds out she kissed Scourge? Amy started getting scared and starting tearing up feeling a bit guilty. She heard her door bell ring various times and she had a feeling it was Sonic. She carefully peeked through the window and saw a blue figure standing in front of her door. Luckily he didn't see her and her only plan was to run to her bedroom, lock the door, and hide under her bed covers. She did what she thought would protect her and ran upstairs to her room. Slamming the door a bit too hard.

"AMY! OPEN THE DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Sonic yelled not in the mood for games right now. He waited for about 5 minutes and still no answer. Amy was just hiding under her covers hoping he would leave but since she knew Sonic very well, he never leaves without getting what he wants. She prayed multiple times and sadly her prayers weren't heard when she heard her door slam open from downstairs. She gasped and hoped her door was strong enough to not open. She heard footsteps coming upstairs slowly and heard heavy breathing outside her door.

"Amy. I know you're in there. Open up I need to talk to you. I'm serious." Sonic stated

"Please don't open the door" Amy whispered

"Amy! Open up. I'm not going to hurt you. Please" Sonic begged

"Don't answer Amy" She whispered

**BAM!**

"I know you're under there Ames." Sonic said pulling the covers.

"Hi….." Amy replied

"I need to talk to you." Sonic said sitting on Amy's bed. Amy gasped at the state Sonic was is.

"W-w-what happened to you?" Amy asked

"Your boyfriend did this" Sonic replied harshly

"Boyfriend? Who would be my boyfriend?" Amy asked

"Scourge"

"…."

"I visited him today. Some interesting news he told me. Shame on you though…" Sonic exclaimed

"W-w-what did he t-t-tell you?" Amy stuttered

"Something that broke my heart. Why Amy why?" Sonic asked

"I did it because YOU wouldn't tell me."

"But you didn't have to kiss him!" Sonic yelled

"I didn't. I didn't want to but he wouldn't tell me if I didn't kiss him. Besides…..why do you care if he even kissed me? You never notice me." Amy replied

"Because I was following his stupid advice! Besides what if I DID care." Sonic asked

"But as a friend" Amy sighed not wanting to look at his face,

"And what if it was something more?" Sonic asked

"Well I already knew you aren't the romance type so why even try when you'll just pretend you never notice me since I was 8?" Amy asked

"That was a long time ago Ames. What if I changed? Everyone has to change nowadays. You really broke my heart Amy. I think it would be better if we didn't talk for a while until YOU apologize." Sonic said walking out the door

"Me? Why do I have to apologize? I think you should be the one to apologize!" Amy yelled. But by the time she yelled, he was gone.

It's déjà vu all over again for Amy

**A/N: Uh oh. Poor Amy. I was so close to at least 2000 words! I hoped you like it! I'll probably write the next one tomorrow Bye!**


	10. Vacation away from you

**HIIIIII! GUESS WHAT? THE GIANTS WON! WOOOOOOHOOOOOO! Enjoy chapter 10.**

Amy looked out the window from her bedroom looking at her so once called best friend running away from her. She knew she had nothing to apologize for. When in reality it was him who needed to apologize. None of this would have happened if only he didn't get dumb advice from Scourge, the last person he would probably ask for advice. Amy thought she can survive without talking or seeing Sonic until he finally comes to his senses and apologize to her. Could she actually survive without him?

"I can do this right? It can't be that hard. I haven't bothered him in a while so this must be easy. Besides, I have to show him that I am tough and not weak when he does this to me." Amy remarked a bit out loud feeling a bit stupid talking to herself. She sighed looking herself in her mirror thinking what she should do for the next few days.

"I could hang with Cream. I haven't talked to her since the camping trip I think…" Amy thought, a little worried if Cream was mad at her for forgetting about her. "How about Rouge? She always knows how to cheer me up in situations like this." Amy thought again. She knew her best choice was Rouge since she was about 3 years older than her and she knew a lot of this stuff due to experience. She got up positive about her choice and went downstairs closing her front door with no rush heading to Rouge's house. Now that Amy was all alone, she needed to discover things in life she never got to enjoy and learn since she was always with Sonic to busy noticing the beauty of life.

"I missed all of this?" Amy asked looking at the beauty of Mother Nature. She felt a bit sad that she had her whole life to enjoy all of this but until now, at age 17, she's finally realizing this? Sonic sure knew how to keep her busy. The feeling of sadness that she felt a while ago was now gone with a smile plastered on her face at the sight of a playground with a bunch of children smiling, laughing, and playing all the things Amy didn't get to do when she was younger. Had Sonic really took almost all of her childhood to not enjoy this? He's sure going to repay her. After finally enjoying her nice walk, she saw Rouge's house up ahead and started jogging a bit. She panted a bit and knocked on her door. It took about 5 minutes until someone opened the door. Amy gasped at who was at the door.

"S-s-sonic?" Amy asked.

"Amy? What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you we needed some spa-" Sonic was cut off by Amy.

"Yes. But I came here to talk to Rouge so if you excuse me, I need to get in." Amy said trying to get pass Sonic. For some reason he wouldn't move as if he didn't want her to come in.

"I'm sorry Amy but she's helping me right now so if you excuse m-" Again, Sonic was cut off by Amy when she pulled him by his arms with her strength and threw him on the sidewalk.

"Why don't you ask Tails! I thought he was like your brother! Someone you can trust. I can't believe you wouldn't talk to him and ask him for advice. Some friend you are." Amy yelled slamming the door.

Sonic glared at the door and got up thinking about what Amy just said. She was right….He hasn't talked to him in a while. Also, he wasn't sure what kind of a friend he was also. He couldn't believe all of this was happening all thanks to one certain person and there lame advice. Sonic should have asked Tails or trusted his instincts. They were simply expressing his feelings he's been keeping from her for a long time now. He sighed knowing how much of an idiot he can be. Sometimes, he wished he was in Amy's shoes to see and feel all the rejections he's done for the past years.

"So far this is not how I imagined everything would be. I thought by not noticing her, would make her upset so I can comfort her and express my feelings to her. But I guess fate had other plans." Sonic sighed heading to Tails' workshop.

_With Rouge and Amy_

"Ok Sonic well my advice to you is- Amy?" Rouge asked surprised seeing her friend sitting on the couch where Sonic sat. She took a deep breath and sat on an armchair and took out her notepad to take notes. Amy laid down knowing the process since she's done it multiple times.

"Ok Ms. Rose what is the problem?" Rouge asked

"Well Ms. Jewel" Amy started using Rouge's psychologist name "I have a problem with Sonic….." Amy sighed. Ms. Jewel was not surprised by this all. The only thing she talks about is Sonic but something in Amy's tone sounded like she was really sad and that this was a way different problem than her past conflicts.

"Well Sonic did have a problem also and told me EVERYTHING so I know what to do. I suggest you should take a vacation." Rouge replied.

"A vacation?" Amy asked

"Yeah! If Sonic needs some time to think stuff through don't you think you should be doing something to help you clear out your mind? What will you be doing here in the meantime? Nothing. So I suggest a vacation far away from here for at least a month or 2." Rouge replied.

"Hmm. That's not a bad idea Rouge! Thanks!" Amy cheered running out her house.

"It's Ms. Jewel!" Rouge yelled getting a bit angry of people forgetting her psychologist name. She smiled knowing she helped another friend successfully without no crying for once from Amy. She took off her fake glasses and nametag and was now Rouge again.

_With Tails_

Tails was in the living room watching TV. But after hours of trying to watch his favorite movie, he couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. What happened to him? He thought. He never thought he would fight with his brother. He heard a door close and saw the person that kept him distracted. Sonic.

"Hey Tails…" Sonic remarked looking down

"Hi Sonic." Tails replied

"Listen, I need some help and advice from you." Sonic mumbled

"What was that?" Tails asked

"I need some help and advice from you." Sonic replied saying it a bit louder.

Tails chuckled a bit. "I thought you were never going ask me that…."

"Well I did. C-c-can you help me bro?" Sonic asked

Tails smiled. "Sure." Sonic smiled and gave out his hand waiting for Tails to hold out his. He hold out his hand and they both shook hands. They were finally best friends and brothers once again.

"So, what's the problem you have?" Tails asked

"Amy." Sonic replied explaining the whole story right after the argument he and Tails had. After he finished explaining Tails face was between disappointment and pity. "I know…..I screwed up." Sonic sighed.

"Heck yeah you did. Why would you tell her that? You know she has nothing to apologize for." Tails remarked.

"YES SHE DOES!" Sonic yelled.

"Which is?" Tails asked

"SHE KISSED SCOURGE FOR GOODNESS SAKES!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic! You know she didn't do it because she wanted to. You know she would never kiss him! You need a love doctor." Tails sighed. "She sacrificed something she thought she would never do just so she can help you! That's how much she cares for you. You really need to understand the difference between sacrificing and being forced to do something."

"HEY! So can you help me or not?" Sonic asked

"Well, all I can say is that you have to apologize to her before she does something. After that, just TRY to at least express your feelings towards her." Tails replied

"Fine…Thanks bro." Sonic answered and dashed upstairs towards his room.

_With Amy_

After Amy ran out of Rouge's house, she didn't stop one bit not even to catch her breath while running towards her house wanting to start the vacation already. She remembered she kept emergency tickets to this beautiful island far away from Station Square. Luckily for her, she has 2 months to enjoy her vacation without any distractions. Especially Sonic distractions. But what she didn't know was that Sonic was actually going to apologize sooner than she thought he would but she wasn't going to be there!

_2 hrs later_

Amy finally finished packing and all she had to do was wait for the taxi to come in front of her house. But before she left, she wrote a note and left it on the kitchen counter. It read:

_Dear friends,_

_I am going on a vacation due to some problems. I won't be back in 2 months so don't worry ok? I just need to clear my mind and by the time I come back, I hope things are different. I'll miss you all! _

_Love,_

_Amy Rose_

After Amy read it, she noticed a tear landed on the note leaving her name a bit blurry. She put the note down and saw that her taxi arrived. She got all her luggage, locked her door, and let the man put her luggage in the taxi while she got comfortable inside the back. The taxi drove off heading to the airport. But Amy felt something as if someone was following her to the airport. But she didn't know if it was just her.

**A/N: So someone is going to follow Amy! That's all I have to say! BYE**


	11. She's gone

**HIIII! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you all for reviewing on the last chapter! It made me so happy I had a big smile plastered on my face, Also, SONIC BOOM CAME OUT TODAY! It was awesome! It was sooo funny XD Did you guys watch it? If so, please tell me your opinions! Sadly it comes out every Saturday…I don't like that. Anyways enjoy chapter 11**

_With Sonic_

After Sonic had his conversation with Tails, he ran to his room thinking of how his apology should be. He was actually clueless since he rarely apologizes so he doesn't really know how to start. He sat on his bed thinking of possible ways to apologize to Amy without making her mad.

"I can give her flowers….Nah that's too common for an apology. I need something bigger and an original apology made by me." Sonic exclaimed. He opened a drawer and got out a piece of paper and pen and started jotting down ideas. So far he came up with only one and it was probably the worst way to apologize to someone.

Leaving an apology note on her door.

"Really Sonic? Really? A note on her door without actually apologizing face to face!? Smart Sonic…." Sonic remarked rolling his eyes. "This might take a while."

_With Cream_

Cream was taking a walk around the neighborhood with her chao cheese. She was planning on going to the park but she felt like she hasn't seen Amy in a while. She felt worried, and as a good friend she is, she decided to spend her free time on her best friend. Luckily for her, she was 2 houses before Amy's house which made Cream run to her house. Once she got to her front door step, she knocked waiting for Amy to open. A couple minutes later she knocked again and still no response.

"Amy! It's me Cream. Please open up!" Cream yelled while knocking on the door. A couple minutes later there was still no reply from Amy. Cream looked under her mat and found the spare key. She unlocked the door and noticed everything was clean as Amy would always keep it. "Amy?" Cream called and still no reply! She walked into the kitchen and found a note. She slowly walked up to the note and read it carefully. A coupe seconds later she sighed and decided to tell Tails.

_With Tails_

Tails was watching TV after trying to offer some help for Sonic with his apology after being rudely rejected by being slammed in the face with his bedroom door. Tails got so mad, that he stomped back downstairs slouching on the couch with a frown. He knew Sonic would ask for help eventually and when he does, wait who gets to get there face slammed by the door! He was really excited for that moment until they were ruined by a knock at the door. He go up and opened the door revealing an upset Cream.

"Hi Cream what's up!" Tails greeted

"Hey Tails….." Cream sadly replied slouching on the couch. Tails closed the door and slowly sat next to her a little bit curious at Creams behavior. "Is everything alright?" Tails asked. Cream simply shook her head looking at Tails. "Read this…."Cream replied handing him the note. He took the note and read it carefully. Seconds later he sighed and hugged Cream.

"It's ok Cream. She just went on vacation. I'm sure she'll be back soon. Before you know it, 2 months will go fast just like Sonics speed." Tails exclaimed.

"But she could have at least told us where she was going and when!" Cream replied a bit angry.

"Maybe she just didn't want anybody to follow her. You know, she has been going through a lot lately…and I understand her." Tails remarked.

"But what if something bad happens to her and nobody knows where she is!?" Cream asked.

"Well, that's true but she's a strong girl and is capable to protect herself. Don't you have faith in her?" Tails asked.

"Yes….." Cream mumbled.

"Well than just keep that faith and I'm sure everything will be ok." Tails smiled receiving a bright, cheerful smile from Cream. "But the rest of the gang should know about this before they start going searching for her." Tails remarked getting up and went to his lab to call the rest of the gang. While Cream was left alone, she still had a weird feeling that something awful was going to happen to Amy.

_2 hrs later_

It took the gang 2 hrs to arrive due to being lazy not feeling like a group meeting but, they knew every meeting was something important. "Ok everyone. Thanks for arriving although you guys could have been here earlier." Tails exclaimed. He received eye rolls from everyone but Sonic and Cream. "Hey where's Amy?" Knuckles asked. "That's what I wanted to talk about. Amy is gone." Tails replied.

"AS IN DEAD GONE?!" Sonic asked soon starting feeling like crying. Shadow face palmed. "No faker. If she was, Tails would be crying especially Cream." Sonic glared at Shadow and took deep breaths.

"I meant gone as a vacation gone." Tail replied.

"She actually took my advice!?" Rouge exclaimed.

"Advice for what?" Sonic asked.

"Never mind that. Rouge, you know why she left?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Cream asked

"Because of him." Rouge replied pointing at Sonic.

"HIM AGAIN!?" Cream yelled. She got up from the couch running towards Sonic to attack him but soon got stopped by Shadow and Knuckles.

"What did I do?" Sonic asked.

"You are always the reason why Amy runs away without telling us where!" Cream yelled.

"Wait. She ran away?" Sonic asked.

"Yes! Here's the note to prove it!" Cream replied throwing him the note. Sonic caught the note and read it slowly. Seconds later he finished reading only to have a disappointed face. Did she really get a 2 month vacation just to get away from him? He knew he shouldn't have made the decision to give them some space but he needed some time to think about what happened. Being the captain or leader was sure hard work sometimes.

"Sooo…she's just gone?" Sonic asked. He received a nod from everyone. "Just when I was about to apologize she leaves!" He yelled, frustrated for everything he's done.

"Don't worry Sonic. She'll be back before you know it. Right now, just let her enjoy time alone because she needs it ok?" Rouge asked receiving a nod from him.

"So what should we do now?" Knuckles asked.

"We can watch a movie." Shadow remarked.

Everyone nodded at the idea and they all went to the living room to get comfortable. Everyone was really looking forward to watch a movie except Sonic whom all he can think of is Amy. He definitely owes her big time.

_With Amy_

Amy was looking out the window of the taxi enjoying the view although she was having second thoughts about going on the vacation. Also, during the ride, she still had a weird feeling that someone was following her although she didn't know who. Up ahead she noticed the airport was coming into view and that it was time to get ready. She wished she at least brought a friend with her to make her feel more comfortable.

She saw the taxi driver parking the car and opening Amy's door gesturing her to come out. "Well Ms. Rose, We arrived at our destination so you can go ahead and register yourself at the front counter and I'll bring your luggage in." The man exclaimed. Amy smiled at his nice attitude and decided to pay him a nice amount of money for doing a fine job.

"Keep it." Amy replied.

"Thank you very much. This will definitely help out my family."

"No problem. I'm glad I can help." Amy replied.

Amy noticed a friendship was starting to bloom and decided to ask him a question.

"I never got your name." Amy exclaimed

"My name is Max."

"Well Max. I was wondering if you wanted to be friends since I noticed a friendship between us bloomed and I love making new friends." Amy replied

"Of course Ms. Rose."

"Please, call me Amy." Amy replied

"Well of course I would love to be your friend. Here, take this. This is my card with my email and phone number in case of an emergency." Max remarked handing Amy his card.

"Thank you very much. Now if you will excuse me, I need to register ok?" Amy asked

"Sure. I'll get your luggage."

Amy nodded and ran into the airport heading for the counter to register her ticket and show her passport to continue. She saw all her luggage's behind her but she felt a bit sad that he didn't say bye to her but he was probably busy and didn't have time. Amy handed her luggage's to the lady to weigh them and put them in a machine where it will take her stuff to the plane. Amy turned her head when she thought she felt an evil presence near her but only to find nothing.

Next, Amy went to the body scanner and took off her shoes, golden rings, and headband. Once she went through the body scanner, she made it through without the alarm going off. Amy put on her belongings and was already at the door to the plane.

_With someone else (P.O.V)_

Hehehe…I am so close to going on the plane with her. She won't stand a chance when she sees me. Now that Sonic isn't here, I have her all to myself for 2 whole months! Life is so sweet. I noticed she passed the body scanners and all I have to do is go through it without the securities catching me. I knew this would be hard but I always have plan. So I did the basic one.

"Hey look! That guy all the way over there is selling drugs!" I yelled. All the securities left, leaving the body scanners free. I ran in ignoring the alarm and noticed the door Amy just went in. The lady was sleeping so this was going to be easy. I went in and BAM! Mission complete! Now all I have to do is hide in the back of the plane and everything is going perfect. I ran towards the back of the plane since it was open with helpers putting the luggage's inside the back. I ran inside the box of luggage and hid inside a big blue one just my size. Once it was the luggage I was in turn, I heard them say something that made me nervous.

"Hey! This one is kind of heavy!" Someone yelled.

"Should we open it ad check?" Another person said.

"Nah. Just help me put this one in."

I sighed of relief and wondered how long I was going to be in here. Finally, I heard silence and opened the luggage only to find more luggage. I chuckled evilly and all I had to do was wait for the plane to land and everything will be perfect. Watch out Amy Rose because this is probably going to be your last time to see your friends ever again….

**A/N: Ok well that was done. I'm sorry for any mistakes but the spelling checker or whatever it is isn't working with me so I probably only caught some. I hoped you like it because it took me like what? 5 days to update? Anyways thanks for the reviews and for all your support! I might post the next one later on today or tomorrow. Have a nice day! Oh yeah. If you guys have any ideas of how the next chapter should be like, please PM me because really soon fighting scenes will happen and I suck at fighting scenes so I need help on that but later. I know some but it's not enough. So yeah. Have a good day!**


	12. Before this started

**Hellooo! I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I really don't know why I haven't written a new chapter…but a lot has been going on for me at school. I have a book report to do, essays, basketball try outs, Volleyball practice and speaking of volleyball…WE ARE GOING TO THE CHAMPIONSHIPS NEXT WEEK! Wish me luck because we are going against a pretty good team and they were undefeated until we beat them and lost their winning streak! Anyways thank you for the reviews and all the support. I also want to thank the people who's given me advice on my story writing. I'll do my best to follow them in order to make this story better. Enjoy chapter 12!**

_Amy's P.O.V_

I really hope going on a vacation for 2 months will help clear my mind after everything I've gone through. I mean, I really didn't want to but, what else would I be doing at home? Crying? No way am I going to be doing that. I remember how this all started when Sonic stopped noticing me. It really affected me but now, I know why he did it. But my question is….Did he do all of this because he likes me? That's the question that's been bothering me ever since I went to talk to Scourge. But at the same time, why would the biggest hero on earth like a girl like me? Sure we've been best friends since we were kids and those times were fun and sure I've matured, but what if I turn back into my little old self again? This is too much for me. I actually wish I didn't go alone. But it's too late now. I'm already in the plane and it's about to take off really soon. I hope one day things will be back to normal and none of this will ever happen again. I was looking out the window thinking of what my friends were doing right now and if they were going to be mad at me when I come back.

"Excuse me. Is this seat 155?" I heard a soft voice ask. I turned my head to see a little girl looking straight at me with a shy look on her face. She was a lilac furred hedgehog with icy blue eyes. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail with a big pink ribbon around it which made her look like a present. Her outfit was a plain white dress with black sneakers. She also seemed to be about the age of 8. I guess she's going to be my plane buddy.

"This is seat 155 actually. Why? Is this your seat number?" I asked. Sounding as nice as possible.

"It is. I just wanted to make sure." I gave her a smile and saw her climbing on her seat, buckling up her seatbelt all by herself. Smart girl. "So where's your mom and dad?" I asked, just realizing she was alone.

"There waiting for me at the airport at Seaside paradise."

"Oh that's cool! I'm actually going there also. For 2 months." I told her.

"That's cool. I guess in the meantime, we can be friends and just get to know each other better until we land." I nodded in approval. I than realized I haven't introduced myself.

"I almost forgot. My name is Amy Rose but just call me Amy." I remarked hoping this would start a conversation. I noticed she was about to reply when the speaker went off ready to explain the basic rules.

"Attention passengers. We are about to take off but before we do, we need to know the basic rules. First of all, make sure you are wearing your seatbelt and make sure you hear the click sound. Second of all, if you ever need assistance, press the red button above you for any help. Third, please do not kick the seats for it will rudely bother the person in front of you. Finally, just enjoy the flight and hope you enjoyed the service we will offer you. We will take off in 2 minutes. Thank you for your time." I heard the speaker turn off.

"Anyways, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Kate. It's nice to meet you Amy."

"Kate. That's a beautiful name. Nice to meet you too." I replied. Maybe taking this vacation won't be so bad after all. With some company, everything should be fine.

_With Scourge P.O.V_

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I can't believe I actually did it. I finally get to have Amy Rose all to myself without any interruptions by that pesky blue hedgehog for 2 months! Life is sweet. What I don't like is being alone in the back of the plane with all this luggage accompanying me. I have nothing to do for goodness sake! Damn. I should have just bought a ticket and disguise myself as someone different. But at the same time, where would I get the money to buy the ticket? I also need to work out my plan also. This plan is surely going to make Sonic go looking for Amy and kill me once he realizes I'm not home. That is, if he's smart enough to figure it out. I actually need him to come Seaside paradise in order for my plan to work. But in the meantime, I wanna enjoy some alone time with Amy.

_With Sonic P.O.V_

I am bored. I have nothing to do now that Amy is gone. I actually don't feel like hanging with my friends for some reason which is weird. Right now, I'm just laying on my bed thinking. For the first time in forever, I'm actually thinking. But this time, I'm thinking while taking my time and no running. It actually feels nice to think about everything that's happened. Soon, out of nowhere, Scourge pops out in my mind. That little…..it's all his fault. But at the same time, it's my fault. I remember how this all started before the conflict started.

_(A few weeks ago) Sonic's P.O.V_

_I was taking a nap on a tree at a park. This is what I normally do when I'm not saving the day or my friends are all busy doing something. I was blissfully taking my nap until I was woken by a sound of laughter. I opened my eyes to see a couple walking along the sandy road. I also noticed the guy was holding some flowers with a small box of chocolates. This looked interesting to me so I decided to secretly watch the scene hoping not to get caught. Soon, the guy stopped and faced towards to who seemed to be his girlfriend. He seemed to be hesitating until finally he found the courage within him to give the girl the flowers and chocolates. Later, he said something that I couldn't catch so I let the actions talk to me. Whatever he said, made the girl squeal with bliss and hugging him with a peck on the cheek. They soon walked away holding hands disappearing into the distance. So he asked her to be his girlfriend than? I laughed a bit. What's so good about love? I never understood it. I've heard quotes before saying nobody can live without love. But look at me. I'm alive and I don't have love. Sure I have love from my friends but, that doesn't count. I mean love as in a couple love. Apparently, one person came into my mind._

_Amy._

_That girl sure is something. I don't know how to explain her but all I know is that she's the sweetest, kindest, cutest, generous, sensitive, sweetest, athletic, aggressive, and heartwarming girl you'll ever know. Huh…I guess I just explained her. Or more like described her. But one thing that she has a lot of is love. Sure she's claimed multiple times that she loved me and I believe her. But sadly, I deny it. Sure she was a pain in the butt when she was young and trust me, I know this because I've known her for so long. I actually started liking her when she turned 15. So it's been like what? 3 years that I've secretly liked her? I never thought I would ever like one of my biggest fan girls but look at me now. I think I am in love with her. Actually, I've been planning on asking her out one of these days but I never got the courage to do it. So I thought that I needed help. I surprisingly didn't want to ask my friends only because they would laugh at me. Especially Knuckles and Shadow. They will and would never leave me alone. So I thought of someone else that might be able to help me._

_Scourge._

_I never liked him. In fact, I never will. He looks nothing like me. I don't know why people think we're related. Some claim and that some are my friends that he's my evil doppelganger from a different universe that somehow got to stay here. But that's a different story. I don't know why my thoughts led to him but he did have experience on this type of conflicts so I guess I need to talk to him. A part of me thought I shouldn't do this because it will cause problems later on and the other half of me desperately wanted to ask him just to feel the power of love. So I decided to go talk to him. I hoped off the tree and ran towards the forest where he lives. Soon I got there in a flash and saw a rundown home. Of course someone like him would live in the middle of the woods with a rundown home. I walked with caution hoping no traps were set up towards his window. He was asleep. With a beer bottle on him. I chuckled a bit knowing he would never change. I than just walked in his home and just stood there staring at him. I noticed he had something on his face so I got a bit closer to his face squinting a bit at whatever was on his face until he opened his eyes making me yell and fall to the ground._

"_Why did you do that!?" I yelled trying to calm down a bit._

"_What?"_

"_Never mind." I replied getting up acting like what just happened never happened._

"_What are you doing here?" I felt a bit embarrassed at what I was about to ask him but I was doing this for Amy. Her dreams were finally going to come true._

"_I c-c-came here for a-a-advice….." I trailed off, ready to see his reaction._

"_Advice from me? ha! What on earth could you possibly need advice for? Especially from me? You have friends you know." _

_I growled. This is exactly what I thought he would remark. I knew this was a bad idea but I kept reminding myself that this was for Amy._

"_I need advice on asking someone out." I replied._

"_Who is this person?" Scourge asked, making me blush._

"_Amy." I replied._

"_Pinky? Hm….about time you realized your pathetic feelings for her. Perfect timing also because I was planning on claiming her. But I guess you beat me to it. Well I suggest you pretend you don't notice her."_

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Simple. If you don't notice her, she'll be upset and that's where you come in and express your feelings towards her and than bam you're a couple."_

"_Just like that?" I asked_

"_Just like that. But do it for like a while. Like 3 weeks or more would be better." I heard him chuckle. _

"_Are you sure this will help me?" I asked._

"_Positive. I've done this many times before and it worked."_

"_But they broke up with you after that." I remarked laughing a bit._

"_Shush! That has nothing to do with you. Now hurry on and leave. Your presence is making my home feel betrayed." I lifted an eyebrow and left. I ran back and said thanks to him. I hope this works. I thought the plan should start either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Maybe the day after tomorrow since the gang is gathering together at Tails' workshop. Yeah, I'll do that._

_(Present time) Sonic's P.O.V_

Now look at where his advice led to at the end. I knew I should have trusted my other half. But hey, everyone makes mistakes right? I'm sure this hasn't happened only to me. That made me feel a bit better. I guess thinking of an apology will have to wait. I have 2 months to prove to Amy that I can express my feelings towards her without problems. But this will need help from my friends.

I will work hard no matter what. That's a promise Amy

**A/N: Finally I got this done! A lot of first person P.O.V huh? Well…I thought and I'm not saying it's correct but it felt like it need to be. I hope this wasn't confusing for you guys…I'll try to make these updates faster ok? I hope you liked it. This chapter was supposed to be updated a while ago but I kind of got distracted by the sonic boom: Shattered Crystal. That game is so fun! I finally completed it in 2 days! The first Author's note at the beginning of the story was like in the afternoon and this A/N is like right now XD I'm sorry but I get distracted really easily. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter for it explained a lot of what happened before the whole Sonic and Amy conflict. Pardon for any mistakes but I should be sleeping now and I don't have time to do one last quick revise. I'll see you guys later! Funny how people say I'll see you later when they won't really see you. Ok I'll be leaving now before I talk to much XD BYE!**


	13. Seaside Paradise

**Hellooooo! I'm baaack! ^^ Also, HAPPY THANKSIGVING YALL! Make sure to be thankful for everything ok!? Say thank you, love your parents, and especially…..enjoy the food! Here is chapter 13!**

Amy was quietly sitting on her seat bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do on the plane but either talk to Kate or watch TV on the seat in front of her. But none of that interested her. Sure Kate was adorable and all but, she was too young to understand the situation she was in. As much as Amy wanted to explain her problem, she just couldn't. But she could at least try to explain in an easier way.

"Hey Kate, I have a question." Amy exclaimed noticing she interrupted Kate on an interesting book that she couldn't catch since Kate put it to a side immediately giving her a look of her full attention. Amy raised an eyebrow and shook her head remembering what she was going to ask.

"Yes Amy?" She asked.

"I have a problem….and I thought maybe you could help my by giving me advice or something like that." Amy replied.

"Sure! I love helping. What is the problem?" Kate remarked.

"Well, you see, I have a friend name Sonic the hedgehog." Amy started off.

"W-w-wait. Did you just say Sonic the hedgehog as inSonic _the_ hedgehog the fastest thing alive?!" Kate yelled catching everyone's attention on her. She chuckled and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. Amy arched an eyebrow and nodded slowly, a bit scared of what she was going to do next. Than out nowhere, Kate unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed by the shoulders shaking her as if she was never listening to a thing Kate ever said. Amy was wide eyed trying to make the child let go of her but she was really strong.

"Can you let go of me!" Amy remarked. She slowly stopped and sat back on her seat. "Sorry…it's just…I'm a HUGE fan of Sonic the hedgehog! I've always wanted to meet him one day but I guess that might not happen. I always see him on the news with that grin of success which makes me melt." Kate exclaimed with a dream face. Amy smiled at her fan girl behavior. Kate reminded Amy of her young self when she was obsessed with everything Sonic did. She also felt bad that she thought that she might never meet Sonic but who knows, that might change.

"A fan I see. Well yes he is one of my close friends since I was 8. But that's not the point. We've had some…..issues." Amy trailed off at the end.

"Issues? What kind of issues?" Kate asked.

"Um….I don't know how to say it. Maybe like love and trust issues?" Amy made a thinking face while trying to come up with a way to explain it to Kate so she could understand. She smiled when she saw Kate nod knowing that she understands now.

"Well, it all started…."

_1 hour later_

"And that's why I'm on this plane." Amy ended with a tear landing on her lap. It really hurt her a lot when Sonic stopped noticing and especially when he didn't tell her why. Kate fell really pity for her and decided to comfort her with a hug. Amy returned the hug. She wasn't sure how Kate was going to help her.

"Well, your friend Rouge I believe, had a good idea of you going on vacation. It's good that your deciding to leave all your problems behind so you can be alone and enjoy some alone time while at the same time processing everything that happened. I'm not saying that running away from your problems is good because eventually, you'll have to run back into them and fix them. But, too much conflict will lead to stress and depression which later on, will commit suicide and all that which I'm sure we don't want that happen but, Sonic had good intentions. I'm sure when this Scourge guy told him to not notice you, it must have broken his heart doing it but that just proves that he really cares for you and loves you. Judging by how you described him to me, give him some time in processing what love is. Because girl, I can tell he has no idea what it is and what to do. Also, since he's never been in a relationship before, it's going to be hard for him to know what to do. I'm not sure why he didn't ask his friends because you probably wouldn't be in this plane and I wouldn't have known you but I guess fate had other plans that will lead Sonic to expressing his feelings to you in the hard, painful way. So my advice for you is too simply enjoy alone time because once 2 months is over, you'll be less stressed and it will be easier to think through without anyone pressuring you." Kate ended with a big deep breath.

Amy was quiet. The only thing she was able to do was hang her mouth wide open. She was surprised at how the little girl was so smart and knew so much about this. Has she gone through this before? Kate giggled at her shocked reaction. She was ok with it because it's not the first she received a shocked face from someone. Kate was really smart which led to Amy conclude that she might be smarter than Tails! She really wanted to see how Tails will react when he's been outsmarted by an 8 year old!

"Uhh….." Amy was about to say something when the voice of the co-pilot was heard through the speakers finally saying another announcement.

"_Hello ladies and gentlemen and children. Sorry for not announcing anything in a while but we have good news! We will be landing in about 15 minutes so get ready when we land. We wanna thank you all for attending seaside airlines and we hope to see you guys soon. Have a good day." _The co-pilot ended.

"I guess we're going to be landing soon. Where are you going to stay? So you know, we can hang and so I don't have fun alone." Amy remarked a bit awkwardly.

"Well, I live in seaside paradise and Station square. So we can stay at the seaside paradise hotel for 2 months. I'll ask my dad and my mom. They should say yes though because they really love it there." Kate replied.

"Perfect! Oh I can't wait!" Amy exclaimed with glee. Finally she won't be alone after all. She saw Kate look out window and realized the plane was landing little by little. Finally the plane landed and all the passengers got up ready to get there luggage's as if it was a Black Friday sale. They groaned when they heard the co-pilot say children first with a guardian or parent and Amy noticed Kate took her hand and grabbed her luggage.

"What are you doing? I'm not your guardian." Amy whispered.

"Sorry. But I don't want to be alone. Just grab your luggage and let's go." Kate replied. She saw Amy nod in response and grabbed her luggage. They both walked out the plane receiving goodbyes from the captain and co-pilot and both received a fake gold sticker badge from the captain. The 2 we're officially at the seaside airport. Amy thought Kate should lead the way since she assumed she knew the way. After minutes of walking through the big airport, they finally made it to the side of families and friends waiting to pick them up. Kate smiled when a tall blue hedgehog came out of nowhere and picked Kate up hugging her. Kate giggled and hugged him back. Amy felt a huge sigh of relief when she looked at the hedgehog and it wasn't Sonic. But they look so alike. The eyes especially. He also seemed like a 5'9. I have to admit, he's actually kind of cute looking.

"Dad. This is my friend Amy. I met her on the plane and she accompanied me here. Can we take her with us to seaside paradise and get her a hotel?" Kate asked. Amy noticed her voice changed all of a sudden into the cutest voice anyone could ever hear. She assumed it was her weapon and his weakness which was often used. Clever little girl.

"Why of course! We should go now. My wife is waiting in the car and it's hot outside. Nice to meet you by the way Amy." He said taking his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you too um…?" Amy ended not knowing his name.

"Oh please call me Aaron." He remarked.

"Well it's nice to meet you Aaron and thank you for your nice daughters offer. I promise I am not a burden so no need to worry about me." She replied shaking his hand.

"Can we go already?" Kate whined already bored. Aaron nodded and as a gentlemen he was, he offered to take both girls' luggage. Kate took Amy's hand and ran with her outside the airport looking for their car. Kate than ran to a silver minivan with a female hedgehog. Kate ran up to her mom's mirror and knocked on it to get her attention. The female hedgehog looked at Kate with pure bliss and got out of the car. Amy was surprised at how beautiful she was. Scratch that. Gorgeous! She looked just like…Amy. Was this is a sign or something Amy thought. She awkwardly walked up to Kate and her mom and started with a simple hello.

"Hello. My name is Amy. Umm your daughter and I are really good friends and she offered me to go on a ride with you guys to seaside paradise." Amy remarked.

"Why sure! We love meeting new people. Say….you look just like me as my younger teenage self." She remarked.

"Yeah I kind of noticed that. But let me say you are beautiful." Amy replied wanting to say that. She looked just like Amy only older of course in her 20's or 30's.

"Thank you. You are very beautiful too. By the way my name is Lillian. Nice to meet you." Lillian exclaimed taking out her hand. Amy took out her hand and shook it happily.

"Come on Amy! Let's get in the car so we can leave already and have fun!" Kate called pulling Amy's hand inside the back of the car. Amy saw Aaron already in the driver's seat putting on his seatbelt and starting off the car, heading to seaside paradise. The ride was kind of a bit quiet until Kate starting taking.

"Mommy guess what!" Kate remarked.

"What is it sweetie?" Lillian replied

"Amy knows who Sonic the hedgehog is!" Kate remarked.

"Oh really? That's wonderful! Your idol huh?" Lillian asked receiving a nod from Amy.

"So your friends with Sonic the hedgehog?" Aaron asked Amy.

"Yes. We are really close friends since we were really young. But some issues have occurred and that's why I'm here on vacation for 2 months until I'm ready to go back and face the problems I have to resolve." Amy replied. She took out a picture of her and Sonic sitting under a tree with smiles on a nice sunny day. "That's him."

Aaron chuckled. "This looks just like me and Lillian when we were teenagers." Lillian smiled at the beautiful picture. "He is charming. Are you guys together?"

"No…..those are the kind of issues I'm going through right now…." Amy replied with a sigh.

"Would you like to talk about it later?" Lillian asked.

"That would be nice." Amy replied

"Can I join too?" Kate asked.

"Of course." Both Amy and Lillian replied in sync. Amy smiled at how nice Kate's family is and how she made more new friends.

_With Scourge_

Scourge had been behind Amy's tail the whole time. He was able to get taxi following the silver car. He chuckled at how smooth his plan was going. But the only one problem were the people Amy was with. He thought it wouldn't be hard to get rid them of them. He sat back on his seat and sighed of joy at how luck was on his side right now.

"I'm going to make sure it will be something memorable really soon for Amy and me" Scourge chuckled.

_With Amy_

After about 2 hours in the car, they finally stopped to reveal a huge hotel that seemed to be a 5 start hotel. Amy thought it should have been about 100 stars because it was just amazing. Plus, she got stay there! She got out of the car ad got her luggage. Kate got her luggage also and ran inside the hotel to check in. After getting registered, Amy got her room key and Kate got hers for her family. Amy was still surprised at how smart she was. Lillian and Aaron were following Amy and Kate behind them to their hotels. Amy didn't notice that there rooms were right next to each other. When she opened her door with the key, the first thing she did was walking inside the room with wide eyes. It was the most beautiful room she's ever seen. The walls was painted a beautiful clear ocean blue color which made the walls look as if it was the ocean. It also had white stripes which went fine with the blue. There were a lot of frames on the wall of seaside paradise and it's olden times. She saw a bed on the far right and a nice table next to it with a lamp and a picture frame of the beach. The bed was a king sized bed with the sheets that were simply plain white with the pillows but had starfishes on the pillows. In the middle of the room, was a big teal round carpet that looked soft as clouds. It had a nice flat screen TV on the wall facing the bed. The bathroom was just a normal bathroom. Only it was better. There was a nice statue of the founder of seaside paradise on a far corner with information about him. On top of the ceiling was a beautiful diamond chandelier.

Amy also smelt the nice fresh air in the room. She wondered if anyone ever stole something from here. Everything looked expensive and they just leave it in the rooms?! They must have really good securities here. She also guessed all the rooms looked the same. She heard Kate walking around the room.

"Hey Amy guess what? My mom said if you want, I can stay with you so you won't be alone. The bed is really big and it will be fun! Is that ok?" Kate asked.

"Of course you can! I didn't want to be alone also." Amy replied.

"Yay! I'll get my stuff. Be right back!"

"Ok. Maybe staying here will clear my mind….." Amy thought.

_With Scourge_

Once Scourge saw Amy check in, he also checked in and went to his room which 5 rooms after Amy's. He was glad he brought his money that he stole that one time at a bank. He still has enough to buy food for two months. He thought he should have some relaxing time also before his plan could get into action. What he didn't know was that his plan was going to go horribly wrong.

A/N: That was a really bad chapter. I suck at describing stuff ok? But I'll get better at it soon hopefully. Also, as you can see, the summary and rating has changed because some intense stuff will happen later in the future chapters so be aware of that. Also, in one of them, there will be a lime. It's my first time writing one so if it's awful, don't go hard on me. Also, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THANKSGIVING ^^. Forgive me for any mistakes. I was just excited to finish it to help cook. Anyways bye!


	14. Change of Plans

**Hiiiiiiiii! ^^ How ya guys been? Sorry if I haven't written in a while. I am always busy now with school. But I finally managed to find some time! Also, thank you everyone for your last reviews! And thank you to those that thought my describing skills aren't so bad after all! I love you guys! So as you guys seen on the summary, the rating is T now. There will be cursing, violence, and a lime. WARNING: My first lime so don't too hard on me. Also, about the violence….Like I said before, I'm not good at the fighting stuff but I will do my best ok? Also, do you guys want me to make a Sonamy one-shot? FOR CHIRSTMAS!? Or, it doesn't have to be just Sonamy. It can be the other couples such as Silvaze, Taiream, Shadouge, umm maybe Knuckles and Tikal? Or How about Shadow and Maria? But for Knuckles and Tikal, I like the ship name Tickles! ^^ Ok Imma shut up now. Enjoy chapter 14!**

Amy started unpacking her luggage. She wanted to roam around the hotel and see what the hotel had in store. She already forgot about the issue back in Station Square but she knew she would have to face them. Also, she started missing her friends. Especially Sonic. Was 2 months a little too much? Was this the right thing to do? Will they be mad at her when she came back? Amy had so many questions which soon will be answered. But in the meantime, it was her turn to have a break.

"Ahhh. This really is paradise." She sighed happily laying on the bad. She was thinking of all the fun she was going to have. But her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She growled a bit but it wasn't loud for whoever the person knocked would hear.

"Come in!" Amy called sitting up on her bed. She saw Lillian walking in. Gosh she was really beautiful. She was wearing an orange sundress with Hawaiian green flowers that was just a bit above her knees. It was a one shoulder dress and Amy thought it looked fine on her. The dress also came with black sandals to complete the outfit. She smiled at Amy and walked towards her.

"Hi Amy. I'm sorry if I just disturbed you a bit." Lillian exclaimed.

"Oh not at all! Don't worry, I wasn't doing anything but thinking." Amy replied.

"Is it about Sonic?" Lillian asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yeah…I don't know what to do once I get back…..to be honest, I'm scared." She replied. It was true. What was she going to say to everyone? Especially Sonic? How about Scourge? She didn't want to do this alone. But, she knew she was never alone. Not now not ever.

"Oh? Well that's why I'm here. I am going to help you. So by the time you go back, you have nothing to worry about. So anything you want to know or at least know?" Lillian asked.

"Well…what would you say if you were in love with someone that doesn't know if they like or love you back?" Amy asked. She was always curious if Sonic ever started having some affections towards her over the years. But she would probably never know since he wasn't the romance type. But she always believed that people change.

"Well, I would say it all depends on him. I can tell you love him right?" She asked. She received a nod from Amy.

"Well since he knows you love him, it's all up to him. It can take up to years before he realizes his feelings towards you."

"But I HAVE been waiting for years. I've been waiting for 8 years." Amy replied.

"Well you might have to wait a little longer. You see, boys can be really…..weird. Yeah, let's stick with that for a while. The reason why I say they can be weird is because they are always up to something you never expect. So they act weird. Has Sonic ever done something like that to?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah. One time, 2 days before my 15th birthday, he acted really weird. I was actually a bit confused but I didn't let that bother me. When it was my birthday, I came home one day at night only to be surprised from my friends. Everyone was there and I was really happy. A while later during the party, everyone was doing their own thing while I was in the kitchen getting some punch. Out of nowhere, Sonic whispered something in my ear which made me gasp and drop my punch on the floor. He scared me. I glared at him and he was chuckling. He apologized and I forgave him. Soon he asked me if I wanted my birthday present since I didn't get one from him yet and I nodded. He carried me bridal style and jumped out the kitchen window. He told me to close my eyes until he told me I could open them. It felt like a second but of course since he's fast, it felt like that. He told me to open my eyes and when I did, I was surprised at what I saw. It was a hill with a green blanket over the grass and 2 white pillows. The blanket was also surrounded by multiple flowers and colors. Red, green, blue, orange, yellow, purple, pink you name them. I wasn't expecting a gift like this so beautiful. He took my hand and we both laid down holding hands. Apparently we were star gazing and the sky was full of stars! He pointed to a very big and bright one and he told me it was called star Rose.

He named it after me which I thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me and I smiled too. He sat up and took out a small black box from his quills. I thought he was going to propose to me but we were still young. He opened it and inside of it was a beautiful necklace. It was a golden rose with small pink diamonds on the petals which made it shine. He told me to sit up and I did. He put the necklace around my neck and once again I thanked him. We laid back down and I noticed star Rose was shining very bright. I thought it meant something but it was just a star. Ever since that day, I cherished it and promised him I would never take off the necklace he gave which was a reminder of him and the day we both had that moment. I also talk to star Rose at night when the star is facing my window and I make wishes. I really wasn't expecting that." Amy ended. Whenever she was sad, she would always think of the moment which made her smile all the time.

"Awwww…that's so sweet. But see, that's an example of boys being weird. It hurts at first and I know it hurts to them too but at the end, that frown turns upside down. So maybe he will tell you his feelings after all. You just won't expect it. That's why he probably acted like he didn't notice you so at the end, he could tell you his feelings." Lillian exclaimed.

"You know, I wish that would happen but it didn't exactly turn out like that." Amy forgot to mention Scourge in the whole conflict since he was a big part of it. She explained EVERYTHING that happened and what she knew. While she was explaining, Lillian was actually surprised at what she was hearing. Amy ended and noticed she was holding her tears.

"Oh dear…So this Scourge guy started all of this?" Lillian asked. She received a nod. She hugged Amy and told her everything would and will be alright. Amy started crying a lot harder now since she wished her mom was with her. She had a pretty rough life without her mom to guide her, help her, and teach her, everything a mother does. But she managed to have a successful life with having the best of friends she calls family. Lillian simply rubbed her back slowly and started singing a short song that calmed her down.

_No matter what happens,_

_I will always be there for you,_

_Mother or not, I'll always be there,_

_Don't be afraid, to let it out_

_For once you do, it's all cool now,_

_Just remember, you're never alone_

When Lillian finished the short song, she heard Amy slowly taking deep breaths and started smiling. She smiled back and looked at her eye to eye.

"We may not be related but, just consider me as your mother for which I'll do anything I can to make you smile. Don't be afraid to tell me anything ok? I will always be there and give you advice ok?" Lillian asked. Amy gave her a big hug and nodded.

"Thank you….mom."

Lillian smiled and thought it was time to explore the hotel. She got up and took Amy's hand heading towards the door to meet up with Aaron and Kate.

_With Sonic_

Sonic hasn't been himself lately. Ever since Amy left, he felt as if his world didn't have life anymore. He grew mad at himself for everything he's done. He blamed himself for everything that's happened. The gang was worried about his behavior and each one of the gang tried to convince him that it wasn't all his fault. It was Scourge's fault. But Sonic still felt as if mostly everything was his fault. If he didn't do what he'd done, Amy would be here and would be his girlfriend by now but sadly that won't happen until 2 months. He didn't run much anymore and would most likely be locked in his room not coming out for a whole day. For Sonic, it really hurt him a lot. He tried texting Amy but was scared if she wasn't going to answer or would reply a bad text. Tails felt really depressed at what has been happening to his brother and thought that maybe Amy was the one to cure him. He went to the living room and grabbed his phone looking for Amy in his contacts. He found her in like 3 seconds since she was in the A section and was the 4th person on the A list. He called multiple times and didn't get an answer. He called one more time hoping she would answer.

"H-h-hello?" A female voice said on the other line.

"Amy? Is that you?" Tails asked.

"Yeah it's me Tails. What's up?" Amy asked.

"Well nothing much. Nothing has been the same ever since you left which is sad but I'm sure 2 moths will go by fast." Tails replied.

"Don't worry, it will. So how's everyone?"

"Everyone's good. Except Sonic…." Tails trailed off at the end.

"Sonic? What's wrong with him?" Amy asked.

"He hasn't been himself lately…..He blames himself for everything that's happened. He hasn't gone running in a while and is always locked up in his room. He's been like this ever since you left and it's really hurting him. I don't think he will survive 2 months without seeing you…."

"….oh. I'm so sorry. I guess I'll cut my vacation short. How about 2 weeks?" Amy asked.

Tails smiled at Amy's sacrifice she was doing just to help out a friend. One thing he liked about Amy was that she always puts her friends first before her. He admired her for that.

"That would be perfect. I'm sorry you had to cut it short…"

"No worries! I actually miss you guys too…..2 months is way too long anyways. Well I have to go now. I'll see ya in 2 weeks bye!" She replied hanging up.

Tails cheered and jumped off the couch doing a little random dance to show his happiness. He thought it would be better if he didn't tell Sonic so when Amy comes,

She could surprise him.

**A/N: ^^ Doooooooooooooooone! I know it wasn't long but I have my reasons. Soooo Amy's vacation is cut short eh? Will this effect Scourge's plan? How will Kate react when she finds out? Will Sonic ever be back to normal? All those questions will be answered in the next chapter! This is only the beginning…. Bye!**


	15. From bad to worse

**Helloooooo! ^^ How you guys been? I've been pretty good. Except…..for the storm. God it took away the internet! I originally finished this chapter 12/11/14 but with no internet, I couldn't get into Fanfiction. I also want to give a response to PetaGirl. So your review really made me want to write this chapter actually. But about Scourges plan…..he doesn't need to act fast. That's all I can say ^^ Thank you to those who reviewed and supported my story! I love you all! Now here is chapter 15**

It was a peaceful and quiet morning. Amy was blissfully sleeping on her nice comfortable bed that felt like a cloud to her. The mattress was so soft and bouncy, it would be perfect for her room back at Station Square. While she was sleeping, Kate, who happened to be sleeping on the other side of the bed, was also sleeping blissfully enjoying the nice and soft mattress and warm blanket that was on top of her. Soon, Amy slowly started waking up looking around her surroundings.

"What a day yesterday….." Amy mumbled still tired. She tried to remember everything that happened last night but the first thing that came into mind was the phone call she received yesterday.

"Damn it….the call….I need to tell Kate and her parents…but it's going to break Kate's heart….." She sighed and carefully got off from her bed and got dressed. She wore white knee length shorts and a sky blue crop top shirt with black sandals. She felt that her outfit was good enough. She brushed her teeth and put on some white sunglasses so the sun wouldn't burn her eyes. Amy didn't want to leave Kate alone fearing that she would tell her parents and would never trust her again and she didn't want that. She quietly walked over the side Kate was and softly shook her.

"Kaaaate. I think it's time to wake up." Amy whispered.

"Mhmmhhm?" Kate mumbled.

"It's time to wake up. I'm going to get breakfast and I thought maybe you would like to come." Amy asked.

"Ok…" Kate replied slowly waking up and started stretching like a slinky would. She go up and went to change in the bathroom. A couple minutes later, Kate came out wearing a plain pink sundress with pink sandals. "Alright! Let's go eat!" She remarked walking with Amy out the door. They were both walking down the hallways in complete silence until Kate said something.

"I can't wait to start the fun! Can you believe were going to stay here for 2 whole month!?" She asked jumping a little of excitement.

"Hehe yeah…..it's going to be fun!" Amy replied trying her best to sound as excited as she can. But in the inside, she was actually upset and scared at Kate's reaction when she finds out that she was going to leave earlier than she planned. She thought she would wait until the right time. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kate ran with her to the Breakfast buffet and handed her a plate.

"Oh thanks." Amy replied still thinking too much of how Kate would react when she tells her the news. Kate noticed this and was about to ask her what was wrong but got distracted by the smell of bacon and pancakes. Amy went to a different side of the buffet and got some scrambled eggs, waffles, and toast with some strawberry jelly. Kate got some bacon, 2 stacks of pancakes, and 2 sausages with a 2 bottles of orange juice. She sweetly handed a bottle to Amy whom gladly accepted and put it on her tray. Later they both sat down at a table near the window with the beautiful view of the beach.

"I can't wait to play at the beach!" Kate remarked jabbing her fork on a sausage.

"Me too! I want to go scuba diving and surfing!" Amy replied taking a sip of her OJ.

"You can surf?" Kate asked.

"A little. I took some lessons with Sonic like 3 years ago but we never completed my training after I gave up." Amy replied thinking of that time.

"Wow. Do you miss him?"

Amy slowly nodded. She really did miss him. All she wanted to do was be best friends with him again and do all the fun things they used to do. But she knew that it would take some time before everything went back to normal. She was patient. She really was. She has been patient for a long time waiting and hoping that one day, Sonic would tell her his feelings towards her. After a while both Kate and Amy finished there breakfast and decided to leave a note on Lillian's door saying that Amy had Kate and that they would be strolling around the beach and would be back really soon.

"Sooo? About that fun." Amy grinned receiving a nod from Kate and both ran to the beach with smiles plastered on their faces.

_With Sonic_

Sonic felt that being locked up in his room wasn't healthy so he decided that maybe walking into the woods wouldn't be so bad. He didn't want Tails to know that he was gone for some unknown reason and thought that jumping out the window would be a better choice. He ran towards the forest and stopped in front it and started walking in the woods. During his walk, he found a pink rock, witch reminded him of Amy, and started kicking it while he was walking with his head down. Never did he expect that depression would get to him. He thought speed would only be the thing that would ever let depression catch him but apparently, it did. Maybe life had more things than his speed to keep him happy. But never did he think Amy would be one of them.

"My fault. It's all my fault. I don't care what people say….all I know that everything is my fault." He mumbled.

_Who says it's your fault?_

"Me. Wait…Who said that?"

_Your conscious_

"_Ummm…."_

_Anyways. Why do you think everything's your fault?_

"Well, it just is. If I haven't asked Scourge, none of this would have happened. If I only listened to my other half that decided asking my friends would be a good choice. Ignored or pretended to not notice her. She left because of me. Is that enough?"

_Ah. I see. But you shouldn't blame everything._

"Oh yeah. Why shouldn't I?"

…_.umm good point. I don't know._

"You're not helping. Can you please leave me alone?"

_Fine. But I will be back._

Sonic sighed and kept on walking until he bumped into something. He didn't realize it was Scourge's home. He forgot he lived around the area he was in and looked through the window. He noticed that he wasn't sleeping on his couch with a beer bottle like he normally does. Usually, he's always home and never leaves the house.

"That's weird. Where is Scourge? He has nothing better to do outside…..but why isn't he home?" Sonic asked himself a bit out loud. He noticed Scourge left the door a bit ajar and decided to walk inside only to find everything in its place. But one thing he noticed was his leather jackets on the floor. He slowly picked one up and examined it hoping to find clues.

"Where the hell did he go?" He was quiet and started thinking where he might have gone. After minutes of thinking, his eyes went wide.

"No…..he didn't go where Amy went…..did he? Damn it! What if he did? What if Amy has no idea and he does something to her!? What's even worse is that I don't even know where she went!" Sonic yelled. He started getting nervous and _scared._ He was never scared but water but that didn't count. He felt a tear coming out of his eyes wanting to fall but he didn't let it fall. He started imagining what he could or might do to her. He let out a yell letting all his stress and anger out and ran back home. He went to his room and did something he should have done in the first place.

Call Amy.

He quickly dialed her number and waited for her to answer. After 2 beeps, someone finally answered.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Ummm Amy?"

"Amy? I'm not Amy! I'm Kate!" The voice replied.

Sonic arched an eyebrow and rubbed the back of his head with his finger.

"Ummm who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Amy's friend. You are?" Kate asked.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."

"….AHHHHHHHHHH! YOU ARE SONIC _THE_ HEDGEHOG? THE ONE AND ONLY FASTEST THING ALIVE?!" Kate yelled.

Sonic rubbed his ears due to the screaming and softly growled.

"Yeah. Now can I speak to Amy?" He asked losing his patience.

"Ummmm….that depends. Can I get an autograph from you? Have your room? Maybe a hug or a kiss on the cheek?" Kate asked with a hint of excitement.

Sonic growled hoping she heard and to his luck she did. She was quiet and said something back to him.

"Fine…..hold on…"

"Thank you." He replied

A couple minutes later a different voice was heard. It was the voice that would always make him smile when he didn't feel like smiling. He slowly took a deep breath and was a bit relaxed now.

"Hello?" The Voice said.

"Hey Ames. It's me Sonic…"

"….oh. Um hey.." Amy awkwardly replied.

"How you been? Long time no talk…"

"I've been….better. Yeah….long time no talk….how about you?" Amy asked.

"I've been awesome!" Sonic lied.

At that moment, Amy felt the pang of guilty that hit her. She knew he was lying only for her to not get worried but she was already worried ever since Tails called. It was her fault. She shouldn't have left. This vacation wasn't helping at all. But she knew it would take time before the vacation would take effect on her. She finally replied.

"Oh….I guess since I left everything's been fine huh?" She asked feeling a bit mad.

"Yup! It's been awesome!" He replied not thinking of what he just said.

"You j-j-jerk! So you basically called me just to tell me this? And I was here thinking some sense was knocked into you but I guess I wrong. Bye Sonic!" She yelled and hung up. Once Sonic heard the click he gasped.

"W-w-wait! Amy nooo!" Sonic yelled. He realized what he said and it sounded like he wanted her to feel bad and stay gone. He cursed and punched his wall leaving a big hole. He cracked his knuckle and punched another hole.

"Damn life! Screw it! Fuck it! I messed up already! Forget love. I might never get to experience it!" Sonic cried curling up in a ball in a corner. He started rocking back and forth shaking at the same time. He forgot about the Scourge issue and was more focused on what Amy would be doing right now.

"I am a jerk…..Al I ever do is hurt her…When will I do something right when it comes to love? How does Amy love me? I'm a complete mess. She should be with someone better than me. Heck! Maybe Shadow might even be better for her….yet, she chose me…." He sighed and continued rocking himself.

"I…..need…help…." He mumbled.

**A/N: DOOOOOONE! I know the beginning was somewhat crappy but I guess it got better towards the end right? I hope you liked it. I enjoyed this chapter a lot. Poor Sonic and Amy…..Noticed some cussing words in this chapter? ^^ lots more soon. I hope you guys like it and please review since it really makes my day! I love you all! Oh yeah, don't trust me but at the same time trust me. I might update on Sunday or Saturday. Last time I think I said that and it never happened huh? XD sorry…but I'll try ok? Have a good day and I'll see you guys really soon!**


	16. If only they knew a bit more

**Told you I would write the next the one! Thank you for the reviews! So many are expecting something from the story huh? Well let's see how the ends turns out for you guys *Evil Chuckle* You guys want the hint? Or wait? Anyways you're reviews make my day and thank you to all of those who favorite and follow this story! It made me so happy! Enjoy chapter 16!**

_Amy's P.O.V_

How dare him. How dare he say that to me. Did he really mean it? Or was he just saying that so I wouldn't worry? He's lucky that Tails called me saying he was pretty down because if I haven't received that call and he called me saying that, well…..it wouldn't pretty. But still, that hurts. I know the gang would be a complete disaster without me! I usually bring some joy in the team other than Cream and he has the nerves saying that everything's better without me? I cried a bit after I hung up but never did I thought Sonic would be in so much pain. What happened to me having a nice vacation!? Will I ever get it? Gosh…..now I really want to go back. But I just 13 days left so no worries.

"Is Sonic really that rude?" I heard Kate ask behind me. I wiped away the remaining tears before I turned around. Once I thought I had no more tears, I turned around and smiled at her.

"Actually, he's never rude. It's just when he doesn't get what he wants immediately, he starts becoming rude. Whatever he needed and asked you but you didn't give it to him immediately, he started acting a bit rude. What did he want?" I asked her curiously.

"Well….you could have talked him a bit way earlier but I kept asking him some stuff when he really wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry…"

I felt pity for her. I understand she was a big sonic fan but it wasn't her fault. She's only 8 and she probably didn't tell him she was a fan because if he did, he would have acted differently. I told her it wasn't her fault and we both headed back to our spot playing beach volleyball with her in the lead.

_With Shadow_

Shadow was heading towards Tails' workshop to see if he could do something about Sonic. It felt weird for him without having Sonic playfully insulting him or having races around the world. He actually missed that a bit. He never thought he would miss Sonic. It scared him at first when a while ago he found out and led him to scream very loud. But he felt that maybe he could help Sonic and bring him back the way he was. Once he was in front of Tails' workshop, he knocked on the door and waited patiently. A couple seconds later he heard the door knob wiggle around and opened only to see an exhausted fox. Shadow gasped a bit and looked at the fox with pity. He had really big black bags under his eyes and he smelt pretty bad as if he hasn't taken a shower in years. He covered his nose and used his left hand to blow away the smell that was hitting towards him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Shadow asked.

"I was trying to help Sonic but he wouldn't let me so I told him I wouldn't sleep until he opened the door and he never did." Tails replied slowly closing eyes but wakes up again looking at Shadow.

"And the awful smell?" Shadow asked sniffing the air hoping it wasn't close to him.

"Oh…I fell in the garbage can and I didn't feel like taking a shower…" Tails replied.

"Well you should or I will surprisingly cry and you know I never do." Shadow remarked walking past Tails and up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked slowly closing the door heading towards the stairs but tripped on the 2 stair and soon fell asleep snoring lightly. Shadow rolled his eyes and went looking for Sonic's room. After seconds of walking around the hallway, he finally seemed to have found Sonic's room due to a big picture of his trademark shoe on the door. Shadow chuckled and knocked on the door. He didn't hear anything and knocked again. After a while he grew irritated and knocked one more time but louder.

"FAKER OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Shadow yelled.

"…."

"That's it. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow landed on what seemed to be Sonic's bed and looked around looking for a blue figure around. A blue shaking figure caught his peripheral vision and he turned his head at the shaking figure.

"Faker?" Shadow asked with a hint of pity in his voice.

"It's all my fault…now because of me she's going to die….." Sonic mumbled but Shadow heard it perfectly.

"What are you talking about? Do you mean Rose?" Shadow asked walking closer to Sonic.

"I'm not a hero anymore…I fucked everything up. I need help…"

Shadow was shocked at what he was saying. Did all of this between Amy really affect him that much? He felt like he needed to do something but what? If only Amy was here she would have known what to do. But what kept Shadow thinking was that she was going to die.

"Faker. What did you mean that Rose might die because of you?"

Sonic slowly got up and walked towards Shadow grabbing his shoulders and started shaking him.

"I COULDN'T FIND SCOURGE IN HIS RUINED HOME! IM SURE HE WENT AFTER AMY AND SHE HAS NO CLUE! HE'S GOING TO DO SOMETHING TO HER AND I WON'T BE THERE TO SAVE HER LIKE I PROMISED HER I WOUD!" Sonic cried.

Shadow slapped Sonic hoping some sense was knocked into him but it didn't help one bit. He dragged Sonic outside his room and into the living room and contacted the rest of the gang to come to Tails' workshop. It took about 5 minutes before everyone came and there first reaction at the sight of Sonic was just pity.

"What happened to Sonic?" Knuckles asked staring at Sonic.

Shadow shrugged. "I don't know but he looks like a disaster. But he did mention something that caught my attention."

"Which is?" Rouge asked checking her nails.

"He said something about Scourge not being home and that Rose might die because of Sonic." Shadow replied crossing his arms with his eyes closed.

"Wait what?" Silver asked. "Scourge never leaves his home unless it's to go buy more beer."

"But what if he went with Amy and she has no idea?" Blaze asked.

"That's what I was thinking. Should we call Rose and see if she might have caught him or something?" Shadow asked.

Everyone nodded and Shadow used Tails' phone to call Amy. He dialed her number and after 4 beeps, a voice was heard. Shadow made sure to put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hey Rose. It's me Shadow."

"Shadow? What do you want?" Amy's harsh voice replied.

"I just wanted to know if you don't happen to see Scourge where you are?"

"Scourge? Why would he be here? You know there's no way he could have gotten passed by the security at the airport right?" Amy asked.

"Hm…you're right. Well sorry to disturb you. Enjoy your vacation." Shadow replied hanging up.

"Well I guess…..we were wrong…." Silver remarked.

"NO. I think Sonic may be right. You know how tricky Scourge is…." Shadow exclaimed looking at Sonic.

"Well than what should we do?" Knuckles asked.

"We wait. If Amy calls, I'm sure it has to do something with Scourge. But that will take 2 months…" Shadow trailed off at the end.

"No…she…..said…..2….weeks…." Tails mumbled in his sleep.

"Perfect. So everyone, get your phones ready because Amy might call one of these days and she will need our help." Shadow exclaimed.

_If only they knew a little bit more…_

**A/N: Done! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for the reviews! I love you all! Oh yeah…. I might update a one-shot maybe later today or tomorrow ok? Have a good day! bye**


	17. Good news!

**Hiya! I'm back with another chapter! ^^ I'm glad this is one of the best stories I've written so far! But there's more to come soon! Also, I hope you guys are trading my new story 'Homeless Love' I promise you it's good and it will get better! Anyways enjoy chapter 17!**

_Shadow's P.O.V_

I'm really worried for both Sonic and Amy. For Amy I'm ok with being worried but faker? That's new. Sure I can be cold towards him at times but I still care. I'm not that heartless! Geez…..but anyways….Sonic hasn't done ANYTHING. It actually hurts watching the state he's in. He hasn't slept that much, eaten anything, I'm not sure about a shower, or running! This must have really gotten to him. Poor…F-Faker…Enough worrying! We have a Scourge problem to deal with! I can't help but to think he actually did go with Amy but she doesn't know it. What if we're too late by the time we found out? Great. Now I'm thinking negative! I can tell everyone in the gang is also upset. Amy usually brings the positive energy in the gang but since she isn't here, Sonic usually does if she isn't here but in the state he's in forget it. Cream is too upset to be positive and Silver…..nah never mind. I wish Amy told us at least where she went.

"Come on guys! We have to at least find out where she went!" I said receiving stares from everyone. I heard sighs from everyone and they all started to work slowly. Where the hell did Tails go!? We need him for the computers! Oh…he's sleeping.

"Just stop…" I heard a very faint voice on the couch. I saw faker wiping away some tears. Man I think my heart broke. He's just so…lifeless now. We need Amy now! I took a picture of him in the state he's in and sent it to Amy. Maybe that will get her to come quicker!

"Uhhh you guys? I think I might have broken Tails' computer…" Silver said rubbing the back of his head. I growled and glared at him. Damn it Silver…

_With Amy P.O.V_

I was laughing and swimming around the pool with Kate until I heard my phone vibrate. I told Kate to hold on and to play with beach ball while I went to check my phone. I received a message from Shadow. Oh! A picture! I wonder what it is about! Once I opened it, the first thing I wanted to do was cry! It was a picture of Sonic. He looked so lifeless! I feel bad for yelling at him….Just by looking at the picture, my heart was telling me I needed to go back and help him. But what stopped me to do so was Kate. I can't just leave her. I just got here and she's so happy when I'm around! Plus, I still have to tell her about the change of plans….should I do it now? So I can get it over with…? Because…it's always friends before you and I've lived with that for so long and I can't fail now! I can always come back and who knows? I might be able to bring my friends! Man hate situations like this! You know what? Screw it….I'm telling her today during dinner.

"Come on Amy!" I turned to the voice of Kate. I smiled at her and turned off my phone swimming back to Kate.

_Dinner Time_

After the fun and long swim Kate and I had, it was finally dinner time. Lillian and Aaron were kind enough to pay for everything and I thanked them. I need to repay them somehow. We were all eating and talking about random stuff. I was trying to enjoy this dinner but I couldn't get the picture of Sonic out of my head! Right now I just wanted to run into his arms and cuddle him telling him everything's ok…Lillian looked concerned and asked me what was wrong.

"Amy dear? Are you alright?" I looked up and sighed. I got up and was ready to tell them I was planning to tell them a while ago. I looked at Kate, she was giving me a really concerned look. I was shaking a bit scared of her reaction but I needed to do this. My friends need me!

"I have some change of plans. My vacation was sadly cut short due to some issues back home so I decided to make it to 2 weeks but today I received a picture of my friend Sonic and he needs me. I'm planning on leaving in 2 days….." I said showing them the picture of Sonic. They all looked worried and gave me a small smiled. I looked at Kate and I was surprised of her reaction. She wasn't mad. She smiled at me and hugged me.

"Look, I can tell you were thinking I was going to mad and stuff but I'm not. I understand that Sonic needs help and all. It's sad that you're leaving pretty early but at least I got to know you! I can wait for you to come back once you problem is solved and maybe bring your friends! Just don't forget to bring Sonic!" I was so surprised at her answer. My mouth was wide open and I was speechless. This is girl is INCREDIBLE! Yup. I need to introduce her to Tails soon!

"Well then…I guess you should start packing." Aaron said. I slowly nodded but sat back down. "Let's finish dinner!"

They all smiled and we all sat down eating and talking. I got my phone out and texted Shadow.

_To Shadow:_

_From Amy: I'll be back in 2 days!_

I turned off my phone and continued eating. I never tasted 5 star restaurant food. It's freaking delicious! I wish I could stay longer!

_With Cream P.O.V_

I was bored! There's nothing to do ever since Amy left! Everyone's in Tails' workshop doing nothing! Tails is sleeping, Shadow is in a corner, Silver and Blaze are just talking, Knuckles and Rouge seem to be arguing as always, and Sonic is still on the couch looking lifeless. I was looking around the workshop sitting on the couch until I heard a phone vibrate. It was Shadow's phone! I secretly read the text and it was from Amy! I read it and I squealed. She's coming back in 2 days! It felt like a long time since Amy left like years! Everyone came towards me and I hid the phone. I wanted Amy to surprise Sonic so I told them to read it quietly and they seemed to understand me. I showed them the text and they all smiled. I noticed they all wanted to yell but they knew it was for Sonics sake. Soon and idea popped in my head…

_With Scourge P.O.V_

Seaside Paradise is the best! Everything was so perfect! I freaking love it here! I knew this was distracting from my plan with Amy but I have time. She's staying here for 2 months! So I can relax and then get into action! I can't wait to have some 'fun' time with Amy…..hehehe life is sweet isn't it?

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Yeah yeah pretty rushed chapter huh? Well it's not even close to ending yet! We still have a long wayyyyyyy to go! Hope you liked it! Review if you want and have a good day! Next might be out sooner then you think.**


	18. The hickey

**Hi! Here's chapter 18! I noticed the last chapter had a few mistakes *Sweat drops* I'll make sure to correct any mistakes… XD I want to reply to Petagirl. I never noticed I used the number 2 a lot. I laughed a bit when I read your review. Scourge will find out in a shocking way…..**

_With Amy P.O.V_

I guess it's time to finally pack up at least. I'm leaving tomorrow so I want to be ready. This sure was an interesting vacation. 2 months, 2 weeks, 2 days? Man….I guess I really was homesick. Oh well. What really bothers me is how Kate reacted. I expected something more…I guess she really is a strong girl. I admire her a lot. I just realized something. What if Scourge was actually here? Shadow never lies. But it's just so hard to believe at the same time. Should I look around the hotel at least and see if I catch a glimpse of him? I guess it wouldn't hurt… I heard my door open and saw Kate walking in with her Pajamas already. I saw her face. Had she been…crying? I saw tear stains on her face and her eyes were red.

"Hey….are you ok?" I asked walking towards her. I saw her smile and confidently and nodded. She was lying to me.

"Yeah! I just came back from my parent's room and my dad said the funniest joke ever which made me cry of laughter." She replied. Damn she's good.

"Are you sure? You can always talk to me and tell me anything." I said back. She simply shook her head and laid on the bed under the bed sheets. She immediately fell asleep with a serious face. I faked a smile and decided that roaming around the hotel a little bit more and maybe spy a little wouldn't be so bad I thought. Maybe I should dress into something comfortable first. I wore some black sweats with a white sweater and white convers. I quietly opened the door and made sure to close it softly and lock it for Kate's safety. I started thinking where to start looking for Scourge and thought maybe in the dark areas. I went through an elevator and clicked on the number 1 button which would lead me to the lobby. I waited for about 3 minutes until I finally reached the lobby and walked out. It was empty. Nobody but the staff was there and they were cleaning up the lobby. I sheepishly smiled at them and walked out the hotel. They gave me looks and shrugged it off. I rolled my eyes and started walking. Boy it was dark. Really dark. I knew this was going to be a bad idea but I need to make sure he wasn't here.

_With Scourge P.O.V_

I couldn't sleep. I thought a walk wouldn't be so bad. So I did and I'm basically walking near the hotel. While I was walking, I was thinking of a plan on how to catch Amy. I haven't seen her ever since I last saw her. Does she know I'm here and she's hiding from me? Shit. Then my plans on catching her are ruined! But at the same time wouldn't the sonic gang be here by now? So that means she hasn't seen me. Damn my hormones….I was enjoying a quiet and peaceful until I saw a pink figure walking a few feet ahead of me. I squinted my eyes hoping it was who I thought it was and I felt a grin grow on my face. It was AMY! She's walking alone in the dark with nobody to protect her! Can life get any better? I was finally going to have my time with her! I secretly followed her waiting for the right to come to start some action. I saw her walking near a wall and thought maybe I could pin her to the wall. I counted to three and that's where I made my move. I covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming and once she got a better view of me, her eyes went wide.

"Hello Amy. Remember me?" I said in a flirty tone. I saw her muffle some words but I couldn't quiet catch them. She tried to struggle to escape my grasp but sadly I was stronger than her. Before she and I knew it, I started kissing her neck very roughly. I saw her crying a bit but I ignored it. I continued kissing her neck until I saw her eyes. Gosh. They looked so terrified… she was shaking also. I wanted to kiss her soft lips like the last time we did but I feared for her very loud high pitch scream. I saw starting to kick my legs and man they were strong kicks! I put my body on hers and that instant I lost control. I took my hand off her mouth and I pressed my lips onto hers. My tongue tried to enter her mouth but she wouldn't let me. She was struggling on pushing my warm body against hers but her attempts were useless. Boy she was weak….I still kept kissing her enjoying the moment before she successfully found a way to escape from me. I started once again kissing her neck a bit for roughly and I'm pretty sure I left her a hickey…..Finally she found a way to kick me on my upper thigh which made me grunt in pain and she pushed me on the floor and ran away. Damn that was fun…..but don't think it's going to be over yet Amy Rose. It's only the beginning…..

_With Amy P.O.V_

That was awful! That was a-a-awful…I can't believe Scourge just did that…..Oh god…will crying make me feel better? I am crying like I've never cried before! I can't believe he did that! I feel like he's all over me now. I w-w-wanna go home….I'm going to kill that bastard! I tried rubbing my neck to take out the kisses Scourge left me but it was no use. I felt something on my neck and I gasped when I had a pretty good idea of what it was. A damn hickey. Damn it! When I get home, everyone's going to get suspicious…I swear I'm going to kill him if I ever see him again. Once I got pretty far from where Scourge was, I realized the hotel was just up ahead I didn't hesitate running inside into the elevator and into my room. I slowly closed the door and ran to the bathroom checking myself out on the mirror. The hickey was pretty noticeable. Crap. What if Sonic finds out!? I know he's going to get suspicious since he's always the suspicious type. I am scared now. Super scared. I know what I'm going to do once I get back home.

Take a serious hot hot shower and hide the hickey…

**A/N: Don't judge that make out scene! I never done scenes or stuff like that before in my life so it was kind of hard…..Poor Amy huh? Scourge you hormone jerk! I swear that was kind of awkward to write….. I hope you guys like it! Oh and I forgot. Adar13, if you are reading thins I'm sorry for the anyways and anyway problem XD Have good day!**


End file.
